


When You Love It

by dawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Imprinting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnings/pseuds/dawnings
Summary: “Look, it’s notmyfault I imprinted on you. I wish I hadn’t. But itwillbe your fault if I starve to death, so will you just let me fucking drink from you?”Yanan, a vampire, imprints on the stoic Wooseok. Neither of them are happy about it.





	1. Anti-excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Here’s the vampire!yanwoo AU nobody asked for. Enjoy!

Impressing Jung Wooseok was not an easy job. He considered himself to be a fairly reserved person, complete with the small group of friends. It wasn’t like he wasn’t a nice person, or a person who couldn’t have fun, he was just… quiet. While he did enjoy fun nights out, and the occasional wild adventure, he mostly just preferred to keep to himself. And, let’s face it, he was a bit shy. But the kind of shy where he didn’t really want to get to know new people. He had his close-knit group of friends, and he was content with that.

 

Besides, with the way his friends were, he couldn’t handle much more than them.

 

Yuto was his best friend, and he was a pretty calm person, but with the way he and his boyfriend Kino— also known as Hyunggu— were, no one would be able to tell. Kino was chronically social, which meant that he was loud and happy, and he made Yuto loud and happy. Plus, they were literally never separate, which made for a lot of touching and light making out. Wooseok didn’t really mind; he loved both of them a lot. He just had to accept that while he was silently playing on his phone, the two of them would most likely be giggling and kissing each other.

 

Hui— also known as Hwitaek— was about as kid and obnoxious as a person could get, really. He was great. He was older than the rest of them, but he made up for it with pure energy. He was always moving, or touching someone, or talking as loudly and quickly as he possibly could. He was kind and caring, though, probably due to the fact that he had not one, but  _ two _ boyfriends. Hyojong and Shinwon. Hyojong was laid back and shy, especially considering he was dating Hui. But when he got loud, he got  _ loud _ . It was funny, most of the time. Wooseok just had to make sure to cover his ears before Hyojong reached catastrophic levels. Shinwon also wasn’t  _ that _ loud, generally, but anyone with Hui was bound to be louder than usual. 

 

All things considered, it wasn’t a huge surprise that Wooseok was the tamest out of them. They were an excitable bunch.

 

Speaking of excitable, Kino bounced his way over to where Wooseok and Yuto were sitting in their university’s cafe. “Hey guys,” he grinned, taking his place in a chair next to his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

 

Wooseok just shrugged. He had a plate of half-eaten nachos in front of him. “Nothing too exciting,” he remarked. Unless Kino considered mediocre nachos exciting. Which, he truly might have.

 

Yuto laces his fingers with the shorter man’s, staring at him endearingly. “Waiting for you to get out of class.” Yuto and Kino always waited to go home together, since they’d recently started renting an apartment together. And Wooseok was just too cheap to eat anywhere else.

 

Kino landed a kiss at Yuto’s cheek, grinning at him. “Class was so tedious, I had to explain what erythrocytes and leukocytes are to like half the class.” 

 

Yuto raised his eyebrows. “Like red and white blood cells?”

 

Kinonodded giving a huff. He leaned his cheek on Yuto’s shoulder. “You’d  _ think _ the professor could manage to do my job for me.”

 

“Weren’t you just in world history?” Wooseok asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Thanks to Yuto, he knew Kino’s class schedule pretty well.

 

“Yes, but still. I thought it was common knowledge.” Kino scooted from his chair straight to Yuto’s lap. His hair was a pale green, for the moment, strands falling over his pale face. He looked sort of like an unripe strawberry, in Wooseok’s opinion, but it wasn’t a bad colour by any means.

 

“Definitely not common knowledge,” Wooseok said with a shake of his head. Kino was the type of person to have a lot of random knowledge about things like blood cells, or the different species of alligators. He liked having all sorts of information about whatever he was interested in, at the moment.

 

“Yuto,” the green haired man pouted, “I’m thirsty.” Wooseok wrinkled his nose at the connotation. They were always so out in the open about everything. Wooseok didn’t understand how people could go without having boundaries.

 

Yuto rubbed Kino’s back with a hand, smiling up at him. “We’ll be home soon enough,” he promised.

 

A stringy, broad-shouldered man approached their table, out of breath. “Have any of you seen Hui?” he asked, leaning down on the table for support. “The bastard took off with my phone.” Hence the running, which Shinwon only did when he absolutely had to.

 

“He hasn’t been here yet,” Kino said, looking up at Shinwon.

 

Shinwon sighed, “Good. I’ll wait here, then.” He flopped down onto the table face first, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. While he was here, he grabbed one of Wooseok’s cold nachos and stuffed it into his mouth. “God, this is awful.”

 

He wasn’t wrong.

 

“Why’d he take your phone?” Wooseok asked, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

 

“Nudes,” Shinwon said simply.

 

“Hate that,” Wooseok replied.

 

“Is that weird?” Kino asked, running a hand through Yuto’s faded purple hair. “As our only single friend, is keeping a bunch of nudes on our phones weird?”

 

Firstly: Wooseok was not in love with the way Kino referred to him as their only single friend. They knew other single people. Just not in their friend group. Secondly: “Yes, that’s very weird.” He was pretty sure Kino  _ knew _ that was weird. Couples sometimes did things that Wooseok couldn’t be bothered to understand.

 

“Hey good lookin’,” a voice said. Wooseok looked up at the man that was walking towards the table. Hyojong hair his blue hair tucked behind both ears, a sly smile on his face. He grabbed Shinwon’s ass as he approached, earning a yelp. His eyes were tinted red. He snickered. “What’s cookin’?”

 

“Apparently you,” Wooseok said, looking closely at Hyojong’s smiling face. “Are you high right now?” He already knew the answer. The answer was yes.

 

Hyojong gave an exaggerated shrug. “I had a little bit of time before class so yeah, I’m a little baked.” Shinwon looked at him like he was confused about everything Hyojong was, but Wooseok couldn’t blame him. “Aren’t you gonna give papa a kiss?” he asked, leaning his head all the way back.

 

Shinwon rolled his eyes. “Not if you keep calling yourself that.” But he leaned down to give Hyojong— papa— a peck on the lips, anyway. Hyojong smiled lazily. “Oh, that bastard Hwitaek has my phone.”

 

Hyojong’s red-tinted eyes went wide. Well, as wide as they could go when he was that high. “Where is he now?”

 

“Hell if I know.”

 

A small, auburn-haired thing made it’s way through the cafe crowd. Hui cackled loudly, running up to Shinwon and jumping on his neck. “I have your phone,” he grinned, waving it around in one of his small hands. Shinwon was scowling, trying to keep his boyfriend balanced on his back.

 

Hyojong didn’t even try to reach for the phone. “That photo gallery contains your fate, too,” he said. Wooseok really didn’t want to even  _ touch _ that phone ever again.

 

“Don’t care!” Hui chirped.

 

“You know,” Shinwon started, raising his eyebrows even though Hui couldn’t see him. “The best thing about dating two people is that if I don’t want to make out with you, I don’t have to. I can just make out with Hyojong, instead.” Hyojong nodded in agreement.

 

Without hesitation, Hui slid off of Shinwon’s back. “Fine,” he grumbled, handing the phone back to the taller man. He had a defeated pout on his face, until Hyojong pulled him by the shirt collar to kiss him. His regular smile snapped back onto his face, like nothing had ever happened.

 

“Oh, guys,” Kino said, shifting on his boyfriends lap to look at all of his friends. “Now that we’re all here. I met another one.” He was practically shaking with excitement.

 

“Another what?” Hyojong asked.

 

“Another vampire?” Hwitaek asked, leaning in closer. His round eyes were wide, focused on everything Kino had to say.

 

Kino nodded.

 

Oh, yes. There was that. The vampires. Out of all of Wooseok’s friends, only two of them were vampires: Hui and Kino. Vampires were a relatively familiar addition to society by now, it wasn’t like they were some elusive mythical creatures. They just existed. They were about as common as left-handed people, and just a bit less socially acceptable. The younger generations really didn’t mind them, it was just a few of the older ones that had a problem with vampires existing. Overall, though, vampires weren’t really a big deal, anymore.

 

“What’s his name?” Shinwon asked. His shoulders were pressed close to Hui’s narrower ones, squishing the shorter man against his other boyfriend. “Do we know him?”

 

Everyone looked completely mesmerized with Kino’s news. Sure, meeting a vampire was interesting. The same sort of interesting as when Wooseok found out someone was left-handed. There was a brief moment of Wooseok thinking that it was neat, and then he went back to minding his own business. He just didn’t care that much.

 

“Yuto and I know him, but I don’t know if any of you do,” Kino continued. Of course he  _ and _ Yuto knew him. They were almost literally attached at the hip. “His name is Yanan. He’s about as tall as Wooseok and he came here from China.”

 

Everyone sounded interested. Hyojong just snorted. “Do we really need more tall people?” he complained. This was why he and Hyojong got along so well. Wooseok laughed, at that. Everyone but Hui was taller than Hyojong, most of them by quite a bit. Hyojong was about average height, too, he just happened to have a lot of abnormally tall friends. Wooseok wondered if he attracted taller people, or if it was just a coincidence.

 

“Yanan’s a vampire?” Yuto asked, twisting so he could look up at his boyfriend. Kino nodded. “I had no idea.”

 

Hui looked deep in thought, eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. “A Chinese vampire?” he said, eyebrows raising to a dangerous height. He ran a hand through his orangey-brown hair. “I wonder if they’re different from Korean ones.”

 

Wooseok shrugged. He didn’t know, and he didn’t really care. It sounded rude, but he just wasn’t interested in the same way his friends were. Vampires weren’t really a spectacle to him, so it wasn’t like he needed to know every single one that attended the university. He understood that Hui and Kino were vampires, so meeting one of their own was exciting to them. But personally, Wooseok didn’t really care if he met one, or not.

 

“I don’t know, but I really want to ask him,” Kino said, brown eyes bright with the anticipation of getting to know someone new. “I didn’t even know he was a vampire until I smelled someone else’s blood on him. When I asked him if he was one, he seemed nervous but I told him  _ I  _ was one, and he said he is!”

 

What was especially funny about this, to Wooseok, was that Kino wasn’t just this excited when he met vampires. He was like this with humans, too, all giddy and bouncy. He just loved meeting new people, more than anything. Wooseok couldn’t understand that, no matter how hard he tried.

 

“Is he cute?” Shinwon asked. Hui gasped loudly, and Shinwon rolled his eyes. “Not for  _ me _ , dumbass. For Wooseok. He’s been playing Lone Ranger for a while, now. I’m worried he’s going to give himself carpal tunnel.”

 

“I don’t need to date anyone,” Wooseok said quickly, pulling his beanie farther down on his head. “I don’t want to date anyone, right now.” Dating was far more effort than Wooseok was willing to put into anything at the moment. He’d have to get to know someone, and actually  _ like _ them, and have them like  _ him _ , and it was all just too complicated for Wooseok to think about. Even if the sex aspect of it would have been nice. He didn’t  _ need _ it.

 

Regardless of Wooseok’s rejection, Kino was nodding enthusiastically. “Oh, he’s cute,” he said, like he’d bet his whole life on the fact. “He’s like…  _ hot _ .  _ Hot _ hot.” A hot vampire was definitely more interesting to Wooseok than a regular one, but still, his curiosity was only slightly peaked. Yuto grumbled something unintelligible, and Kino laughed loudly. “You know you’re hotter,” the shorter man cooed, squishing Yuto’s face in his hands.

 

“We should be friends with Yanan,” Hui said, letting Shinwon wrap his arms around him. “We hardly have any vampire friends. We’re just stuck with these loser humans all the time.” His nose wrinkled at the joke, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Wooseok chuckled.

 

Hyojong looked at his boyfriend out of the side of his eyes. “These loser humans feed you,” he said. A loud cackle burst out of Hui, and he shoved the blond playfully.

 

“Already on it,” Kino said, looking at Hui, who was still laughing. “You guys are coming to our house-warming party, right?” Everyone nodded. It was a party to celebrate the fact that they’d finally gotten moved in to their ridiculously nice apartment. Wooseok was fairly certain that Kino had some sort of vampire wealth, to help them get such a nice place. “Good! I invited Yanan to that, so you’ll all get to know him.” He looked so extraordinarily proud of himself, Wooseok couldn’t even be annoyed that he was going to have to meet another person.

 

“Hey, isn’t that him?” Yuto asked, gesturing across the cafe.

 

Wooseok had never heard their friend group get as quiet as quickly as it did just then. 

 

Without responding, Kino hopped off of Yuto’s lap, waving his hand to someone across the room. “Yanan!” he called, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He motioned at the other person to come over to where they were sitting.

 

Wooseok was momentarily too busy scrolling on his phone to look up at whatever had Kino so worked up. He assumed it was Yanan.

 

“Hey, Yanan,” Yuto said, his deep voice even. It was a nice contrast to Kino, who was about to bubble over with happiness.

 

“Hi, these are my friends who I was telling you about,” Kino said, pointing. “This is Hui, and Shinwon, and Hyojong. You already know Yuto. And this is Wooseok.”

 

Everyone buzzed some sort of response, so Wooseok figured he should look up to see if this Chinese vampire was as attractive as Kino claimed.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“So, you’re a vampire too?” Hui asked. If Wooseok had been paying closer attention, he would have sworn that Hui was sniffing him out. Weird guy.

 

“I am,” Yanan said. His voice was soft, to the point that Wooseok had to strain his ears to understand what he was saying. “Truthfully, I don’t have a lot of friends here yet, especially ones like me, so it’s really nice to meet you all.” He gave a small smile. 

 

He  _ was _ as attractive as Kino claimed. If not more so.

 

“We can all be friends,” Hyojong said slowly, patting the taller man on the back. “We like friends.” Wooseok almost laughed at how utterly  _ stoned _ he sounded. It appeared that Wooseok could no longer make noise, though.

 

Yanan was almost  _ too _ attractive. He seemed more like a mirage placed in front of Wooseok, purely to make his head spin.

 

Shinwon’s eyes were scanning Yanan curiously. “Do you drink from people, or have you imprinted already?”

 

Vampires had the ability to imprint, which meant that they were more or less bonded with a human. Kino imprinted on Yuto, and Hui was a special case, because he imprinted on both Shinwon and Hyojong. It generally only happened to couples, which was fortunate, because once a vampire imprinted, they could no longer feed from anyone else. Wooseok only knew about all of this vampire stuff because of what Hui and Kino had told him. It was still all very new and confusing to him. He was just glad that being single essentially made him immune to being imprinted on.

 

Yanan shook his head. “No, I haven’t imprinted.” His voice was gentle, like the sound of wind chimes tinkling, or the gentle softness of flower petals. He didn’t  _ sound _ like a vampire, but then again, neither did either of Wooseok’s friends.

 

Yanan was quite possibly the most attractive person Wooseok had ever laid eyes on. He was nearly as tall as Wooseok, from what Wooseok could tell, so all of his limbs were long and graceful. He had dark brown hair that fell messily over his high cheekbones and his dark eyes, and plump red lips that turned down in a natural pout. When he smiled, he showed off perfect white teeth, and Wooseok wondered if someone his age could have a heart attack. Yanan’s skin was pale, like cream, and it was flawless, in the way that light seemed to be reflecting off of it. His nose was straight and cute, and it wrinkled slightly when he smiled. His eyes were so dark they appeared black, equally inky lashes framing them, like they were meant to accentuate the way they shined. He looked like a dream. An unrealistic, vampire dream. He was beyond gorgeous.

 

Wooseok sighed, maybe a bit too loudly. Even though he wasn’t interested in dating, he was still allowed to look. Which he was definitely doing, considering the fact that he’d been staring at Yanan with his mouth agape for about three minutes now.

 

Yanan was gorgeous, and Wooseok knew his friends would use that to try to tempt him. And Wooseok was tempted, to say the least. How could he not be? But Wooseok wasn’t interested in dating, or seeing someone, which meant that he wasn’t interested in Yanan, no matter how gorgeous he was.

 

Wooseok just wasn’t interested.


	2. Anti-social

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In all honesty, there was something about Yanan that had been stuck in Wooseok’s head all week, ever since he’d met the vampire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! I'm hoping this fic will be fairly short, unlike all of my others, so everything is pretty fast-paced.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

In the grand scheme of things, a party was not the best way to keep Wooseok away from Yanan. Much less from being tempted by Yanan.

 

Kino and Yuto’s housewarming party had just started, so Wooseok was in their massive loft apartment. The ceilings were high, all of the walls perfectly white and decorated with some of Yuto and Kino’s favourite artwork. The floors were hardwood, and there were a couple of plants placed around the rooms. There was only one bedroom, but that meant that the kitchen and living room were huge. All in all, it was way too big and nice of a place for two college students to be living in. That was, except for the fact that Kino had his shady vampire money to live off of.

 

“Nice place,” Wooseok commented simply. They were living in a gorgeous loft, while Wooseok and his cat were sharing a sad, smelly apartment. He lived more like college kids usually did, with the carpets that smell like weed, and the window screens seconds away from deteriorating right in front of Wooseok’s eyes. Kino and Yuto were living like a couple of middle-aged real estate agents. Wooseok was living like a real life college student.

 

Hyojong looked around the living room, eyebrows raised. He was very obviously impressed, “So, you’re like, stacked, huh?” he asked, eyes flickering to Kino. It was a question they’d all been thinking, but Hyojong was the only one ballsy enough to say it out loud.

 

“Well,” Kino shrugged, a telling smile on his lips, “that’s what being a couple hundred years does to you.” Kino had never disclosed his actual age to any of them—with the exception of Yuto—it was something about ‘the illusion of staying youthful.’ If Wooseok had to guess, he’d say that Kino was in his mid-200s. Then again, Wooseok didn’t know a lot of people in their hundreds, so his guess might not have been very accurate.

 

Shinwon’s gaze moved to his shorter boyfriend. “Shouldn’t be Hui be loaded, then? Since he’s literally an old man?” By that, Shinwon meant that Hui was abou a thousand years old. One thousand and twenty-six, to be exact.

 

Hui shoved Shinwon’s string bean body into a wall. “It’s all in savings, I told you that. I want to finish college and pay off that debt before I go crazy with any of my money.” It was just like Hui to be practical about something like that.

 

Wooseok was looking at one of the bigger pieces of art, eyes following erratic white and red brushstrokes. “I still don’t get why vampires go to college,” he said. If vampires had all of eternity, why would they want to send it at the soul-crushing wasteland that was university?

 

“What else are we supposed to do?” Kino asked, jumping up on his boyfriend’s back. Yuto’s hands immediately went under Kino’s thighs to support him. Kino’s arms were around his neck. “We can’t just sit in a cave and wait for a lonely hiker to come along. We have to eat, and we have the money to take classes. We might as well.”

 

Hui nodded, taking a seat on the black leather sofa. “Besides, college is fun. We met all of you, didn’t we?” He grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists, pulling down onto the sofa with him.

 

There was no way Wooseok could understand how college was _fun_. He was mostly just in it to get a degree. “I guess so,” he said. He didn’t think vampires should waste their time with college. Speaking of vampires: “Is Yanan coming?”

 

All eyes were on him within a split second, as if he’d just asked Hui to turn him into a vampire.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Yuto asked, staring his best friend down. His purple hair was thrown up in a small, poky ponytail, a few loose strands hanging in his face. Like this, it was very apparent how dark and arched his eyebrows were. Half of the time, Wooseok thought he looked more like a vampire than the other two did.

 

“I don’t,” Wooseok said quickly. “I was just wondering.” In all honesty, there was something about Yanan that had been stuck in Wooseok’s head all week, ever since he’d met the vampire. Part of it was that Yanan was almost offensively hot. Just _so_ attractive. And even though Wooseok _wasn’t_ interested in him, he still wouldn’t mind looking at him again.

 

“I told you he was hot, didn’t I?” Kino said, raising an eyebrow. “And Yanan’s on his way, he’s just running behind.”

 

“He’s not hot,” Wooseok mumbled. Even _he_ could hear how much it sounded like a lie. He cleared his throat to try again. “He’s not that hot.” Still a lie. “I don’t care if he comes or not, I just know you said he was, so I was curious.” Actually, Wooseok would have rather Yanan not come at all. He wasn’t interested in getting to know him. He didn’t want any more friends. He _especially_ didn’t want a boyfriend.

 

“He is hot, and you know it,” Shinwon said. Hui had crawled into his lap, so Shinwon was talking and trying not to get a mouthful of auburn hair.

 

“If you think he’s hot, why don’t you try to see if there’s something there?” Yuto asked, still holding Kino on his back. “You could try to flirt with him.”

 

Wooseok waved the idea way with a hand. “I don’t want to flirt with him. I probably won’t even like him.” No one would be able to tell, but Wooseok was rather picky about who his friends were.

 

“Just fool around with him, then,” Hyojong shrugged. “I _know_ he’s hot enough to hook up with.”

 

“I don’t _want_ to hook up with him,” Wooseok said, looking down at his group of friends. “I don’t want to do anything with him. I don’t even want to meet him, or be friends with him.” It was all true. Good looking or not, Yanan wasn’t someone Wooseok wanted to meet. Wooseok just wanted to keep to himself.

 

“Fine, fine,” Hyojong sighed.

 

Shinwon pursed his lips. “You’re so antisocial,” he said. “Loosen up a bit, it’s not like Yanan is going to bite you.” That wasn’t really what Wooseok was worried about, though. He was worried about Yanan’s annoyingly good looks always being in his life, bothering him when he didn’t want them to. Yanan was attractive, but Wooseok wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. He just wanted Yanan and his good looks to stay as far away from Wooseok as possible.

 

There was a knock on the front door, so Kino slid off of Yuto’s back. “He’s here, so everyone be quiet and pretend to be presentable.” He pointed a slim finger at Wooseok. “Be nice.”

 

Wooseok wanted to argue that he was always nice, despite being anti-social, but he didn’t think that this was the time or place for it. But he was nice. He was polite to people he didn’t know, and even though he didn’t really like people, he was never unnecessarily rude to people. He was a nice person. He was just the type of person who didn’t really like being around other people. His friends were an exception, but even then, he sometimes needed time away from them.

 

Kino opened the door, a grin on his face. “Hi, Yanan,” he said cheerfully, opening the door wider. “Come on in.”

 

Yanan stepped inside, and Wooseok did everything in his power to keep his heart rate normal. Yanan was just so good looking. He was wearing a tight-fitted black long-sleeved shirt and jeans, but he made it look like he was about to walk down the runway. His hair was hanging down over his forehead, a small smile on his face. He was actually _prettier_ than Wooseok had remembered him.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Yanan apologized, his delicate voice making it’s way through the living room. He held a bottle, Wooseok attention drawn to his hands. They looked big, his fingers long, veins crawling up his hands. His skin was pale, and smooth, and he held the bottle with two hands, like he was afraid he was going to drop it. “I brought champagne, though.”

 

“Thank you,” Yuto said, taking the bottle from him and setting it on their kitchen island.

 

Wooseok wished he could have been less affected by Yanan’s presence. He could feel the tenseness in his shoulders as soon as the man entered the room, his whole body stiff with something that felt like anticipation. He didn’t feel like he could talk normally, or act normally, for that matter. It was like he was nervous about Yanan being so close, but it wasn’t because of who Yanan was, or anything like that. He just wasn’t used to seeing someone so attractive. His instincts were taking over, that was all.

 

Wooseok flopped down onto the sofa, as far away from Yanan as he could get. Unfortunately, that meant that he was right next to the mass of entangled limbs known as Shinwon and Hui. Shinwon’s sweater was being pulled to the side by Hui’s tiny body, so Wooseok could see exactly where Hui had bitten him a million times right on the muscle of his shoulder. Wooseok looked away quickly. Seeing something like that was far too personal.

 

“Don’t worry about being late,” Kino said, digging through the kitchen drawer to find something. “These guys are only here on time because they have nothing better to do.”

 

“Hey,” Shinwon said defensively. “I have two things to do. You think it’s easy getting these two to cooperate long enough to drive over here?”

 

Wooseok stayed quiet, because he honestly didn’t have much else to do, besides be here. It was the weekend, which meant he didn’t have classes, and he could sleep in until his cat decided to kamikaze into his face.

 

Hyojong shrugged, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear. The rings on his fingers glinted in the light of the living room. “I can’t deny that,” he said, leaning on where Shinwon and Hui were sitting. “Shinwon had to seduce Hui and me to get us in the car.”

 

Hui laughed loudly, while everyone else wrinkled their noses in disgust. “Being seduced was on my To-Do list today, so I’m actually getting stuff done.” There was a sour taste in Wooseok’s mouth.

 

Kino just kept smiling widely. “Good to know,” he chirped, unfazed by Hui, Shinwon, and Hyojong’s weirdness.

 

Hui sat up excitedly on Shinwon’s lap, round eyes looking up at Yanan. His orangey-brown hair was sticking up in every-which-way, most likely from when he’d been wrestling with Shinwon. He looked like a disoriented bird. “Are we allowed to ask you vampire questions?”

 

Yanan moved across the room to sit on the sofa across from Wooseok. “Oh, sure,” he said, the tips of his ears turning a light pink. “Can I ask you guys the same ones in return?” The way he was sitting made him look so small, even though Wooseok knew he wasn’t. Yanan was almost as tall as him, so he towered over everybody else.

 

“Yes,” Kino said, popping the champagne open. “But before we get to know each other, let’s have some champagne.” He grabbed glasses from one of the cupboards, pouring one full for each of them. “Let’s toast to the new apartment, and then let’s loosen up so we can have a little fun, alright?”

 

Yuto and Kino handed glasses of champagne out, careful not to spill on their new carpet. Wooseok took one between his fingers, peering over the edge of the glass at Yanan. His face was so proportionate and symmetrical, he looked like a painting come to life. His pouty lips were pink, and even, and his dark eyes seemed to pierce everything they touched. His cheekbones were high, his jawline sharp. He didn’t look real.

 

“Okay,” Kino grinned, looking around at his friends. His eyes landed on his boyfriend, who he kept staring at as he spoke. “To Yuto and my new apartment,” he said happily. He leaned his head on Yuto’s arm, eyes creased with his wide smile. “I hope we stay here for a very long time.”

 

Everyone cheered, and stared clinking their glasses. Wooseok touched his glass with only Shinwon’s, before he decided that downing the whole glass was a good idea. The more alcohol he had in his system while Yanan was here, the better. In theory.

 

“Vampire question time,” Kino said, sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding his champagne in hand. “First things first: how old are you?”

 

Yanan licked a bit of champagne off of his lips, and Wooseok had to swallow hard. The alcohol was a good idea. “I’m twenty-two,” he said simply.

 

Kino laughed loudly. “No, really. I’m a couple hundred years old, but I got turned when I was twenty-one.” When Yuto sat down next to him, he threw both arms around him, only spilling a little bit of his champagne on Yuto. “My Yuto’s age.”

 

“I’m really twenty-two,” Yanan said quietly. “I got turned about nine months ago.”

 

The room went silent. It wasn’t often they met vampires, and especially not new ones. The subject of being turned was a sensitive topic, according to Hui and Kino. A lot of vampires didn’t like talking about how or when they were turned, for a lot of different reasons. Some didn’t like people knowing their real age, some had bad memories associated with being turned, and some couldn’t remember how they were turned. It was bound to be worse with someone who had _just_ been turned. And Yanan hadn’t even been a vampire for a full year.

 

Naturally, Hui was the first one to break the awkward silence. “Now I feel really old,” he smiled, his nose wrinkling with the expression. Everyone seemed to relax with Hui’s joke, the tension in the room dissolving. “I was turned when I was twenty-six, which was about a thousand years ago.”

 

“Woah, you’re so young,” Hyojong said, staring at Yanan. “A vampire that’s younger than me? That’s cool as hell.” Hyojong was only two years older than Yanan, but he seemed very proud of the fact. “I’m so used to being around Hui’s decrepit ass, it’ll be nice to finally have some young people around here.”

 

Wooseok snorted. Hyojong was ridiculous. “Yuto and I are way younger than you,” he pointed out.

 

“You’re still a baby,” Kino cooed, eyes sparkling up at Yanan. “You’re actually around their age, unlike Hui and I who just look it.” They did look like the rest of the group, but sometimes their centuries of age difference really caught up to them. Like when Hui mumbled to himself in classical Chinese. Or when Kino would refer to some of the friends he had in the 19th century. Yanan was the first new generation vampire that Wooseok had ever met.

 

Yanan nodded, eyes cast downward at the hands clasped in his lap. “I’m still trying to get used to being a vampire, and all that.”

 

“We can help you,” Yuto said, giving Yanan a kind smile. “We’re all pretty experienced with vampires, except for Wooseok. We don’t mind helping you.” This was a big reason Wooseok got along so well with Yuto. He was so _nice_ , all the time. He was just a good person, who enjoyed being kind and helping other people. Wooseok liked that, about him.

 

Upon hearing Wooseok’s name, Yanan’s eyes snapped up to his face. Wooseok was trying hard not to look bad at him, but it was difficult. Yanan was staring at him. Half of him wanted to ask the vampire if he had a problem, the more reasonable half of Wooseok didn’t care at all.

 

Yanan’s eyes flickered back to Hui and Kino. “How long did it take you guys to imprint?” he asked, his voice low.

 

Kino hummed as he thought. “The first time, it was about five years, but I’ve imprinted a few times.” He shrugged, leaning close to Yuto. “I guess I have a lot of love to give. But none of them wanted to be turned, so here I am. And with Yuto, it took like a week of dating.” Yuto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. Kino’s lips were downturned, like he was recalling all of his old memories and past lovers. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

Wooseok didn’t understand why he was here, if it was just going to be a discussion group for vampires and their imprinted. He wanted to leave.

 

“I’d never imprinted before Shinwon,” Hui explained. “That was only about three years ago, so I went almost a thousand years without anyone.” He smiled, despite his heavy words. “It worked out, though, because a couple years after that I imprinted on my best friend.” He reached out to hug Hyojong close to his chest, blue hair dancing across his face.

 

Yanan perked up, focused on what Hui had to say. “How did you imprint on both of them?” he asked.

 

Wooseok had heard this story more than once, but Hui looked so happy to tell it again. “Shinwon and I started dating about a year before I imprinted on him. And we were really happy, and it was working out, but Hyojong was my best friend, and I couldn’t stop thinking about him. As it turned out, I was in love with him.” He let Hyojong go so he could smile at him, patting blue hair down to it’s original place.

 

Hyojong gave Hui a quick peck to the lips, and the older man laughed in surprise. “Of course, I was in love with Hui, too. I mean, look at him.”

 

Shinwon nodded in agreement. “I wasn’t really in love with Hyojong, but he’s always been my good friend. It’s not like I _didn’t_ want to sleep with him, so I understood why they liked each other. It was weird, though, dating someone who wasn’t _only_ in love with me.”

 

“After a lot of talking, and even more crying, Shinwon and I started dating Hyojong, too,” Hui said. He was smiling, his eyes creased into small crescents. “And I imprinted on Hyojong a couple days after we started dating.”

 

Wooseok had to admit, it was a cute story.

 

“Oh,” Yanan smiled. “I love that.”

 

“Double the fun, double the blood,” Hyojong said, a wide smile on his face. “And double the dick.”

 

Wooseok laughed at Wooseok’s words. “That’s twice the dick than… _some of_ _us_ get at all.” Upon saying this, Wooseok realized that he was basically the only person in the room not in a physical relationship. Well, he didn’t know if Yanan was. But he was asking about imprinting, so he was probably single. Whatever. Didn’t matter.

 

“Wooseok,” Yanan said, eyes looking Wooseok up and down.

 

Wooseok waited for Yanan to say something, but nothing came. _Now_ Wooseok wanted to ask him what his problem was. “Yes?”

 

Yanan pursed his lips. His cheekbones were so high, they cast their own shadows. “You smell different.” He nervously looked at Kino and Hui, but they said nothing. Wooseok wanted to tell him to spit it out. Yanan took a deep breath. “Are you a virgin?”

 

Shinwon actually gasped. Wooseok would have, but he was so _in shock_ , he couldn’t even manage to move a muscle. What the _hell_ had Yanan just asked him?

 

Whether Wooseok was a virgin or not, that was absolutely none of Yanan’s business. They’d quite literally just met. Their interactions consisted of sitting in the same room, and looking at each other every so often. This was the first time either of them had talked to the other, and _this_ is what Yanan chose to say?

 

Wooseok didn’t know how to react, or how Yanan expected him to react. So, Wooseok stood up, making a straight line for the kitchen. “Yuto, I’m having a drink.” He took his champagne glass, but instead of pouring more champagne, he found a bottle of vodka, and poured himself a shot or three.

 

After too long of a silence, Kino decided to talk. “Are you worried about imprinting?” he asked. “It takes a while for some people, but I wouldn’t stress about it. Imprinting is different for everyone, and you’ll find someone eventually.”

 

Wooseok scrunched his face at the burning of the vodka. To deal with Yanan and his weird questions, he was going to need a lot more of this stuff. It was strawberry flavoured, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. But it wasn’t great.

 

Yanan shook his head a little, staring at Kino. “What does it feel like to imprint?”

 

Kino looked at Yuto, as if he were trying to remember what it felt like before he imprinted on him. “The main thing is that they smell really, really good. Like everything you’d ever want to eat.”

 

Hui nodded. “And you’re just drawn to them in a way you can’t explain. It’s like a magnetic force. It’s hard to explain, but that’s part of what makes it so good.”

 

“It’s like attraction,” Kino said, looking between Yuto and Yanan. “And hunger.”

 

Yanan nodded, listening to every word the two vampires had to say. “Does it feel good?” he asked. “Does being around that person feel good?”

 

Hui nodded quickly. “It feels really good. Almost like being drunk.”

 

Wooseok sat back down, this time farther away from Yanan. He didn’t want Yanan to ask him any more about his sex life, if he could help it. He sat next to Yuto and Kino on the floor, holding is champagne glass full of vodka. He was living the life.

 

Yanan’s eyes got wider.

 

“You really shouldn’t worry about imprinting too much,” Hui said. “It took me a thousand years but now I’m with my two favourite people.”

 

Yanan shook his head, shifting in his seat. His pretty face was contorted in shock, but he was still beautiful. “I’m not worried about imprinting,” he said. “I think I already have.”

 

“What?” Shinwon said, sitting up. “So early?”

 

Hui’s round eyes were wide. “With who?”

 

Yanan cleared his throat, and his eyes locked onto the youngest man in the room. He was sitting so still, he could have been a marble statue. 

Wooseok felt frozen.

 

Yanan’s voice was soft, when he spoke. “With Wooseok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment letting me know how you all feel about this new work! Kudos and bookmarks are much appreciated, as well.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Anti-imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Of course the most annoying vampire to ever exist had imprinted on him. It was just his luck. The_ only _thing Yanan had going for him was how hot he was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on time!! I'm going to try to update this fic every Friday, but no promises!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You _what_?” Wooseok asked, eyes wide. What the hell had Yanan just said to him?

 

“I imprinted on you,” Yanan said, as calm as ever. As if none of this was a big deal. Which was funny, because this was a _huge_ deal to Wooseok.

 

“You imprinted on me?”

 

Yanan nodded slowly. “Yes, but—”

 

Wooseok scoffed loudly, blood rushing loud in his ears. He was fully aware that he was sitting on the floor, a champagne glass full of vodka in his hand. “Sorry, but how the fuck did you do  that? We’re not—”

 

“Can we talk outside, for a moment?” Yanan asked, a too-kind smile plastered on his pretty features. He stood up, heading for the front door of Kino and Yuto’s loft.

 

Kino sat up from where he was lying on Yuto. “You can use the balcony, if you want,” he smiled, eyes flickering nervously from Wooseok to Yanan.

 

“The hall is fine,” Wooseok said, slowly standing up. He downed the rest of his vodka, setting the glass down on the table as he went towards the door. He really didn’t want to talk to Yanan. Why did they have to talk alone, anyway? Couldn’t Yanan just explain to Wooseok how the fuck he’d imprinted on Wooseok while Wooseok sat with his friends? This was already such a drag.

 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Yanan’s dark eyes were piercing Wooseok’s face. He was standing with his arms crossed, almost as tall as the younger man. “Do you have a problem with me, or something?”

 

Wooseok raised his eyebrows. Of course he had a problem with Yanan. Right off the bat, Yanan had started asking him questions about his personal life. Wooseok hadn’t wanted to interact with Yanan in the first place, but then Yanan goes and does _that_? What sort of person _would_ enjoy that? “What makes you say that?” Wooseok was going to say calm for this conversation. It’s all he could do.

 

“You’re the only one here that won’t talk to me,” Yanan scoffed. Everyone else is being so welcoming and kind, and you didn’t say a single word to me until I confronted you.

 

Wooseok refrained from rolling his eyes. “By ‘confronted me’ do you mean asking me about my very personal sex life?” he asked. He couldn’t be blamed for not talking to Yanan, when Yanan refrained from talking just as much. The only thing Yanan did more, was ask Wooseok if he was a virgin. Which, by the way, didn’t seem like a plus.

 

“Are you, though?” Yanan asked, coming to stand right in front of Wooseok. He was peering at him down the bridge of his nose, head tilted back so he could properly look at the taller man.

 

“Am I?”

 

“A virgin?” Yanan clarified, crossing his arms like his question was obvious. It should have been obvious, considering how irritating Yanan was. Why wouldn’t Yanan be interested in knowing something like that? He was awful.

 

Yanan really didn’t have any social skills at all. “Do you know what personal boundaries are?” Wooseok asked, scowling a the vampire. “We don’t know each other. You can’t just go around asking strangers about their sex life.”

 

“Let’s be friends, then,” Yanan said quickly.

 

Wooseok didn’t know what the hell to do about this guy. “So you can ask me about my sex life?” Yanan may have been the most ridiculous person Wooseok had ever met. And this _included_ the rest of his friends. How someone managed to be more ridiculous than Shinwon, Wooseok didn’t want to know.

 

Yanan used his hands a lot when he talked, Wooseok noticed. “No,” he argued, clasping his hands in front of his chest. “For a lot of reasons. So you’ll actually _talk_ to me—”

 

“Are you really lecturing me about being social?” In case Yanan didn’t know, it was a lost cause. Wooseok just wasn’t a social person. He never had been.

 

“I’m not lecturing you,” Yanan said, rolling his eyes. If Wooseok hadn’t been so irritated, he would’ve thought it was hot. “I just think we should be able to communicate as friends, since I imprinted on you.”

 

“I don’t really want to be your friend,” Wooseok said curtly. “Sorry. I’m not interested in that sort of thing.” He couldn’t even begin to express how much he wasn’t interested in being Yanan’s friend. He didn’t like him.

 

The vampire’s full lips turned down in a scowl, his eyebrows knitting. He looked offended, and pissed off, and _finally_ he felt the same way Wooseok had felt all night. “I’m starting to think I don’t want to be your friend at all, either. Do you hate vampires, or something?”

 

Wooseok was actually taken aback, for a moment. That was rare. “What?” he breathed. The alcohol in his system was doing nothing for him, in terms of keeping him relaxed and carefree. The vodka had done little to nothing, but maybe that was because Yanan was just _so_ ridiculous, nothing could stop him. “I don’t care that you’re a vampire. I have nothing against vampires.” Two of his friends were vampires. He got along with a lot of vampires, and a lot of people that weren’t vampires. It had nothing to do with the fact that Yanan was undead. “I just don’t like _you_. You _personality_.”

 

“My personality—?”

 

Wooseok continued. “First, you straight up ask me if I’m a virgin. Which, you apparently don’t know this, isn’t the first thing you should say to someone. That’s literally none of your business.”

 

Yanan took a deep breath. “Okay, but—”

 

The taller man shook his head, silencing the vampire. “And then you come out here and start arguing with me and lecturing me about something you know nothing about. You don’t know me, you can’t just do that.” His heart was beating loud in his ears. He rarely ever got this worked up. Yanan really pissed him off.

 

“We have to—”

 

“I don’t like you. You piss me off. You’re annoying. By god, I don’t want to be your friend. And I really don’t care that you’re a fucking vampire.”

 

“Well, you should,” Yanan said, moving closer to Wooseok. His skin was smooth, even up close. “I just imprinted on you, which means now you _do_ have to care, and we have to fucking get along, regardless of what either of us want.”

 

‘I don’t get how you imprinted on me,” Wooseok said. “We aren’t together, obviously. We’re not even friends. We don’t know each other, so how the hell is it possible?” He thought that imprinting was only for _couples_. Or, at the very least, close friends.

 

“I don’t know how it happened,” Yanan said, shaking his head. “When I met you in the café, you started smelling different, but I thought it was just something weird with your blood. And some girl in my class told me the thing about virgins smelling different, so—”

 

“Move on,” Wooseok said through grit teeth.

 

Yanan brushed dark hair out of his face, eyes still on the taller man. “I’ve never imprinted before, _obviously_ , so I didn’t think I had, until Kino and Hui were talking about what it felt like. You smell _so_ good. Better than anyone I’ve ever smelled.”

 

Wooseok narrowed his eyes. “What does this mean for me?” Of course the most annoying vampire to ever exist had imprinted on him. It was just his luck. The _only_ thing Yanan had going for him was how hot he was. “Can you read my thoughts, or something?” That would be good to know.

 

Yanan laughed, a little. It was a sarcastic, fleeting sound. “No, I can’t read minds.” Thank god for that. “We should go inside, so everyone else can help explain all of this. I still don’t understand how to be a vampire.” Clearly, Yanan didn’t understand how to be a regular _human_ , either. Invasive questions were not the way to go.

 

Wooseok wanted to get mad at Yanan for imprinting without even understanding what it was, but even he knew how ridiculous that was. He supposed it really wasn’t Yanan’s fault. “Fine,” Wooseok grumbled. He moved inside, the vampire following close behind. This was the most absurd thing that had ever happened to Wooseok. Absolutely absurd.

 

He flopped down onto the seat, glaring at his group of friends, even though they’d done nothing wrong. He was more glaring at the world, than anything. He was glaring at whatever made it possible for Yanan to imprint on him. “So, what?” he asked, looking in Hui’s direction. he had a general idea of what imprinting was, but he didn’t want to believe any of it until he had to. “How the hell did he imprint on me?”

 

Hui was sitting on the couch between Shinwon and Hyojong, looking smaller than ever. “It’s really rare, but I’ve seen it happen a couple times. Sometimes people imprint on complete strangers.” That was exactly what had happened, here. They were complete strangers.

 

Wooseok groaned. “Am I his human slave now, or something?” he asked. He knew that wasn’t how things worked. He just wanted to be dramatic because this situation called for being dramatic.

 

“Do I look like Hyunggu’s slave, to you?” Yuto asked with a snort. Wooseok raised his eyebrows. “Don’t answer that.”

 

“Well,” Hui said, shifting so he was on the edge of the couch. “You two probably shouldn’t spend that much time apart.”

 

“Why?” Wooseok asked. “Will it break this stupid imprint? Because I have _no_ problem with that.”

 

“Neither do I,” Yanan bit, sending Wooseok an acidic glance.

 

Now, Wooseok was interested. “Is there any way to undo this?”

 

Kino shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve seen a lot, but the only time an imprint breaks is when someone dies.”

 

Wooseok slumped back into the seat. He had a feeling there weren’t a lot of times where the _vampire_ side of the imprint died. It was all up to Wooseok. “Feel free to kill me,” he grumbled. Yanan rolled his eyes. “So, we’re stuck together for good?” Of all the things to happen to Wooseok. This was not ideal. In the least.

 

Kino sighed. “Unless you find some way to break it. I don’t know if it’s ever been done, before.”

 

Hui nodded in agreement, round eyes wide with focus. “I’ve never seen anyone who needed to break an imprint. Blood drinking usually keeps both people pretty happy together.”

 

Wooseok groaned loudly. “We’re supposed to spend time together, then?” He could think of a million things he’d rather do than spend time with someone who’d only pissed him off since he’d arrived. For instance: He could literally die.

 

Yanan crossed his long arms over his chest, eyes flickering between the other two vampires and Wooseok. “What happens if we don’t?” There was a frown on his pretty face.

 

“It’s just… not good,” Kino said, ever-so-clearly. “It’s like getting sick, but a hundred times worse. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s unpleasant. For both people.”

 

“Being _together_ is unpleasant,” Wooseok said.

 

Yanan huffed. “For both people.”

 

Shinwon smiled, the way he always did when he was about to be an ass about something. He already looked proud of himself, as if tormenting people gave him true happiness. Wooseok was sure it did. “Look, you’re already cooperating,” he grinned.

 

Hui shoved Shinwon, even though he was snickering at his boyfriend’s joke. “The main thing, though,” he said, his mouth turning down. Wooseok had a bad feeling about this. He did sort of know how imprints worked. He hated them, that was for sure. “Yanan can’t drink from anyone but you, now.”

 

Wooseok could physically feel the blood drain from his face. This is not what he wanted. At all. “Why the hell not?” he asked, voice low.

 

“Everyone else’s blood tastes awful,” Hui said. “Not that I ever tried to drink from anyone else after I imprinted with these two. But everyone says it’s awful, and I believe it.”

 

Yanan swallowed hard as he nodded. “I’ve thought about drinking from other people, but no one smells good, anymore.” He looked at Wooseok, his lips pressed into a hard line.

 

“I’m the only one that smells good,” Wooseok said. It was a question, but a statement. He knew he smelled good to Yanan. He constantly heard from Kino about how good Yuto smelled, and they’d been together for a while, so Kino was more used to it. Wooseok knew he smelled like everything Yanan had ever wanted, but he wished he hadn’t.

 

Yanan nodded. “Just you.”

 

Wooseok looked down at a patch of carpet. It was so silent, he could hear his own steady breathing. Everyone was waiting for him to say something. Maybe his friends were waiting for him tog et up and walk out, like he so badly wanted to do. They were all waiting for him to do something—anything. Hell, he was waiting on himself He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he _could_ say. So, he said the first thing that came to mind. “What do I smell like?”

 

All three vampires answered at once. “Blood.”

 

Wooseok huffed out a chuckle. “Good to know.” Of course he smelled like blood. What else would he smell like, to blood-drinking creatures?

 

“I can’t believe someone imprinted on you, Wooseok,” Kino said, leaning comfortably back on Yuto.

 

The taller man inhaled softly. “Yeah. Neither can I.” He never expected to be imprinted on. How could he be? He wasn’t in a relationship—sexual or romantic. All of his vampire friends were in relationships with the person they’d imprinted on. There was no logical way for Wooseok to get imprinted. He didn’t want to get imprinted on. He didn’t want any of this.

 

Yanan was just looking at Wooseok. He was so pretty it was unfair. All of this—from Yanan’s beauty, to the restrictions of imprinting—was unfair. Yanan’s lips parted, slowly, and Wooseok was having a hard time looking away. “We have a lot to figure out,” he said.

 

One part of Wooseok wanted to tell Yanan that there was absolutely nothing to figure out, because Wooseok was never going to see Yanan again. The realistic part of Wooseok knew that they did have a lot to discuss. Both sides of Wooseok hated that. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s talk, then.”

 

-

 

It was the next day. Wooseok was a lot less drunk, and still just as pissed off about the imprint. Yanan was just as beautiful, and still just as attractive as he always was.

 

They’d decided to meet outside of Wooseok’s apartment, on one of the benches under the trees. Yanan was wearing tightly fitted jeans that didn’t make his legs any less distracting. Sunglasses covered his eyes until they were in the shade of the trees, due to how sensitive vampires were to the sun. Yanan looked like a carving made out of ice.

 

Yanan sat directly next to Wooseok on the bench, thin legs pulled close together. He looked at Wooseok like he was a piece of trash on the floor. A piece of trash he’d happened to make an irreversible bond with, but a piece of trash, nonetheless. “I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot,” the vampire said. His eyes were glimmering in the light of the sun, eyelashes casting shadows down his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have asked you weird questions or argued with you. You’re right, we don’t know each other. I just really don’t know how to act with you, because you clearly don’t like me, _and_ I imprinted on you.” Wooseok nodded. He could understand that. He especially didn’t know how to be around Yanan, now that they were imprinted. “It’s awkward.”

 

Wooseok sighed, leaning back on the bench. “That’s one word for it.” Awkward, annoying, absurd, the worst thing to ever happen to Wooseok. There were several words for the occasion.

 

“We’re stuck together, now,” Yanan said, eyes unmoving from the younger man’s face. Wooseok hated the words that Yanan had just said, but his voice was so nice to listen to. “And I don’t know any more about imprinting than you do, so I’m going to need your help with all of this.”

 

Wooseok wished so badly that he didn’t _have_ to help Yanan with this. He wished it wasn’t his responsibility. “Since we’re not dating, what does imprinting feel like?” If they were some freak accident that happened without them being together first, Wooseok wanted to know what it meant. For Hui and Kino, there was the blood drinking aspect, but there was also a stronger sexual and romantic bond. “Do you just want my blood, or do you want to date me or something, too?”

 

Yanan’s eyebrows shot up. “I _don’t_ want to date you,” he said. It was very apparent that Wooseok disgusted Yanan. “I can’t really explain how imprinting feels, but I know I don’t want to date you. You smell _so_ good, so I obviously do want to drink your blood. I can’t control how much I want to drink from you, it’s more like an instinctual attraction—”

 

“So you are attracted to me?” Wooseok asked quickly, raising an eyebrow.

 

Yanan sighed loudly. “Why do you have to make this more difficult than it already is?”

 

“I was making a joke.” Believe it or not, Wooseok did have a sense of humour.

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Yanan folded his hands in his lap. “I really do want to drink from you, though. Like, I’m thirsty, but there’s more to it I can’t explain.” Wooseok was beginning to think that this entire vampire thing just ‘couldn’t be explained.’ How irritating.

 

“I really don’t want to be drunk from,” Wooseok said. “I don’t like the idea of it, and we’re not together, so I think it’s weird. And maybe not drinking from me will help get rid of the imprint.”

 

Yanan looked genuinely shocked. He didn’t seem like he got told ‘no’ a lot. Wooseok was going to change that, he was sure. “Are you refusing to let me drink from you?”

 

“No,” Wooseok said. “Kind of. I think you should try to drink from other people. Just try to power through it, I guess.” He knew that wasn’t a cool thing to say. But it was _his_ blood.

 

“I don’t think you understand,” Yanan said, words rushed. “It’s like there’s all of this disgusting, inedible good everywhere I go, and then my favourite meal shows up right in front of me. I’m not supposed to be drinking anyone else, that’s the whole point of the imprint.”

 

Wooseok put his face in his hands. “I _know_ that’s the point of it, but neither of us _want_ this imprint. And it’s my blood, not yours. I think you should try to see if you can drink from other people.” Besides, neither Hui nor Kino had actually tried it. They’d just heard from other vampires that it was bad. Maybe it wasn’t as severe as they’d been making it out to be.

 

Yanan looked worried, and Wooseok almost felt bad. “I’m already so hungry. I haven’t eaten since last week, and it’s starting to catch up with me.

 

Vampires didn’t have to eat as often as humans did. They could survive by eaten once a week, though most of them ate more regularly, just for comfort. They were a lot sturdier than humans were, so their bodies were built to survive longer without sustenance. Wooseok was sure Yanan could go a little bit longer without eating.

 

“Well,” Wooseok sighed, “I’m not going to let you starve to death. If drinking from other people doesn’t work, we’ll figure something else out.” He wanted to avoid being used as a human juice box as much as possible. He didn’t want to be bitten, or have his blood go through someone’s digestive system. But he wouldn’t let someone starve to death, no matter how annoying they were.

 

Yanan’s lips were parted with disbelief. “I’m just supposed to drink from other people?”

 

The taller man nodded. “Oh, and I don’t think we should spend any time together.”

 

“What?” Yanan scoffed. “You heard Kino, he said we—”

 

“I know what he said.” Wooseok rolled his eyes. Yanan was too argumentative. Couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut, for a couple of minutes? “He also said that he doesn’t know if it’s possible to break an imprint. So we’re going to try.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yanan said.

 

Of course he didn’t. Yanan’s career was apparently to make Wooseok’s life as hard as possible. “Do you want to be imprinted with me forever?” the younger man asked. Yanan shook his head. “That’s what I thought. If we spend more time together, it’s probably just going to make the imprint stronger.” Logically, it made sense. Unfortunately, Wooseok wasn’t sure that logic was going to work with this vampire bullshit.

 

Yanan was so different now than he’d been the night previous. He almost seemed nervous. “If it doesn’t work, what to we do?”

 

Wooseok shrugged. “We’ll think about that when we get there.” He hoped they wouldn’t ever get there. He didn’t want to spend time with Yanan.

 

Being imprinted on was already exhausting, and Wooseok had barely learned about it. There was so much he had to think about, but all of it was for Yanan’s sake. Wooseok didn’t have to deal with the complications of drinking blood, but he sure as hell did have to make sure Yanan didn’t starve, now. If Yanan couldn’t drink from other people, if the imprint didn’t break, Wooseok would have to deal with the complications of being drunk from. Just because Yanan had accidentally imprinted on Wooseok, he was now responsible for another person’s life. He didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to take care of some stranger just because they were both parts of some freak circumstance.

 

“Can I at least have your number?” Yanan asked, uncrossing his legs. He moved hair out of his face with a hand, long fingers running through dark hair. “Just in case.”

 

“In case of what?” Wooseok asked, but he was pulling his phone out of his pocket, anyway. He opened his contacts and handed Yanan his phone.

 

Yanan was quick to start typing, eyes focused down at the screen. His eyelashes were brushing the tops of his cheeks, inky black against pale ivory. He handed Wooseok’s phone back, eyes coming up to study the taller man’s face. “Just in case we have to make adjustments.”

 

“We’ll see,” Wooseok said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “If nothing happens after we spend a few days apart, we should just stay that way.” They were able to spend time apart after Yanan had initially imprinted on him, so he hoped this would work out. Wooseok didn’t want to dedicate his entire life to keeping some vampire alive.

 

“I hope nothing bad happens,” the vampire said.

 

Wooseok nodded. “Are we done here?” He was ready to go home. He wanted to stop talking about this vampire nonsense, and stop looking at Yanan’s face. He was too pretty for his own good.

 

“I don’t know what else we could talk about,” Yanan shrugged. The younger man stood up to leave, ready to contemplate how fucked up the past twenty-four hours had gotten. “I’m sorry I imprinted on you,” Yanan said, leaning his head back so he could look up at Wooseok. “I really couldn’t control it, it was just something hat _happened_ when I saw you.”

 

“I know it’s not really your fault,” Wooseok shrugged. “I just wish we could figure out why it happened so we can undo it.” If there was a reason Yanan imprinted on Wooseok, there might be a way to get rid of it. Unfortunately, this whole situation was nonsense, so Yanan had just imprinted on him for no reason at all.

 

Yanan stood up, so he was almost eye-level with the taller man. “I know I couldn’t control it, but I still feel bad. You obviously don’t like me, but now you have to deal with me. And we both have to deal with all of this, now. It’s too much.”

 

Wooseok moved toward his apartment, away from that bench, looking for a moment where he could escape. “Let’s just try to break the imprint, for now. I’m counting on it working.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“We’re done here, right?” Wooseok asked. He put his hands in his pockets, inching away from the vampire. “I need to get home.”

 

“Yeah,” Yanan said. “Me too.”

 

Wooseok started walking away.  “Bye.”

 

Yanan’s eyes found Wooseok’s face, again. He was so goddamned pretty, it made Wooseok’s blood rush. His dark eyes were wide, and sparkly, and every inch of his face screamed perfection. “I’ll see you later, Wooseok.”

 

Wooseok kept walking. There was only one thing he wanted to say to Yanan. So, he did. “Hopefully not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this fic, so far! Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated, too, as awlays!
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Anti-Yanan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wooseok was beginning to think that dying of this imprint wouldn’t be so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I am infinitely sorry for how long this chapter took to post; I got a job and have been so busy in general, but I hope this long, eventful chapter makes up for it! Thank you to all who have kept up with this fic, and I hope you newcomers enjoy it as well!

In the past two days, Wooseok had had about five bloody noses.

 

He was having his fifth one right now, in the middle of one of the university’s bathrooms, tissue shoved up against his nose. He’d left in the middle of his fine arts class because of it, and Hyojong had followed him.

 

“Dude, give it up,” Hyojong said, handing Wooseok another bundle of toilet paper. “Your body’s starting to freak out because of this. You need to see Yanan.” His minty hair was tucked behind both ears, his piercings on full display. He was wearing white sneakers, so he was keeping his feet as far away from Wooseok’s nose as he could, while still helping him.

 

Wooseok was tilting his head back to keep blood from getting all over him. He shook his head quickly. “Yanan and I agreed to stay away from each other, so that’s what I’m going to do.” He _refused_ to see Yanan. They had to at least _try_ to break the imprint, before it was too late. “I can deal with bloody noses,” he said. If there was a chance Wooseok wouldn’t have to be imprinted with Yanan, he would suffer through a hundred bloody noses. It was worth it.

 

Hyojong sighed, shaking his head. “You’re just going to get sicker. It’s only been two days since you saw Yanan, and this is already happening.” Wooseok gestured for more toilet paper, so Hyojong hurriedly ripped some off. “Yanan’s not doing to hot, either. He has a fever—a small one, but still. Bleeding this much isn’t normal. You’re both sick because you don’t wanna be around each other.”

 

Wooseok looked down the bridge of his nose at Hyojong. “Yanan didn’t tell me he has a fever,” he said.

 

“Why would he?” Hyojong said with a roll of his eyes. “Anyway, once Hui went on an overnight trip after we imprinted, and it was the same as this. It wasn’t as bad as this, but my nose bled, and Hui started to feel sick. Imprinted people aren’t supposed to be apart. Everyone knows that.”

 

Wooseok tossed some bloodied tissue  in the trash can, sighing at Hyojong’s words. “I _know_ that, but we’re just trying it. It’s not great, but it’s not going to kill us.”

 

Hyojong crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the taller man. “You don’t know that.”

 

“Well,” Wooseok said, “we’re fine or now. This is tolerable.” It was just a bloody nose. They could do that. They could do this.

 

Hyojong was balling some tissue up in his hand, ready to give it to Wooseok. “If you get any worse, you _have_ to stop this. If Yanan gets worse, too. I don’t want either of you dumbasses dying because of this. We’re all worried.”

 

Wooseok pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the blood flow as much as he could. It was sweet of his friends to worry, but these were just the consequences they had to deal with, if they were trying to break the imprint. “You don’t have to worry—”

 

“Promise you’ll stop doing this if either of you get worse,” Hyojong said quickly.

 

Wooseok thought about this, for a moment. He didn’t want either of them feeling worse. He also didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize the imprint getting stronger. But Hyojong was impossible, and he would argue until both of them died, so Wooseok just agreed. “Fine, fine,” he said, even though he wasn’t sure the words had any meaning to them.

 

“You better.”

 

Wooseok’s phone buzzed in his pocket, so he pulled it out to check it. He had two new messages from Yanan. How fortunate for him.

 

12:43

_What the fuck is that smell?_

12:58

_Why do you smell so strong?_

 

Hyojong was looking at Wooseok in question, so Wooseok shrugged. “Apparently Yanan can smell me,” he explained quickly. Thankfully, Yanan didn’t text him a lot. They’d talked a couple of times about how they were feeling fine, so Yanan had clearly left out the bit about having a fever. Maybe it wasn’t as big of a deal as Hyojong made it out to be.

 

1:00

_bloody nose_

 

Wooseok didn’t want to explain the whole ordeal of the bloody noses being a symptom of the imprint. It wasn’t a big enough deal. Unless he really started feeling bad, he wouldn’t tell Yanan.

 

Hyojong sighed, handing Wooseok more tissue. “Man, I bet he’s hungry. I had some fajitas last night, and I’m hungry as fuck. And he has to spend all day smelling his food. That must fuckin’ suck.”

 

“Stop calling me his food,” Wooseok grumbled. His voice was muffled by the handful of tissues he had pressed against his nose. Wooseok didn’t want to be someone else’s food. He wasn’t prey.

 

“Either way,” Hyojong shrugged, “he can smell you, and he’s hungry. It must be hard on him.”

 

Wooseok tossed more bloody tissue in the trash. “This is hard on both of us,” he pointed out. Being imprinted on out of the blue wasn’t an easy thing for Wooseok to cope with, either. They were both dealing with it. Separately.

 

“You know it’s different,” Hyojong said, half-lidded eyes staring up at the younger man. “Yanan has it harder.”

 

Wooseok kept holding the tissues up to his nose without saying a word. He knew Yanan probably had it harder. But Wooseok wasn’t having a good time, either. He just wanted this stupid imprint to end. “As long as we don’t feel any worse, I think we can make it.”

 

-

 

Wooseok didn’t think he was going to make it. Both in general, and through the duration of the imprint. Because he felt like hell.

 

He’d already thrown up twice, once before he showered, and once after. His whole body was sore, which usually happened when he was sick, but paired with everything else, it just felt like a cruel punishment. The worst part, though, was how _hot_ he was. Not the type off too-warm he usually felt when he had a fever, but a type of heat that he couldn’t get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. HE felt like he was burning from the inside out, his entire body drenched in sweat. He had the fan on in his room, and he was lying on the covers in just his boxers, but he was still too hot. He was uncomfortable because he couldn’t stop sweating, and he was sweating because it felt like the air had been replaced with magma.

 

Wooseok was beginning to believe that this imprint was going to put an end to him, and at this point he wasn’t sure he even cared.

 

He had a bottle of ice water next to him that was keeping him sane, because every time he drank out of it, it cooled him down for a couple of seconds.

 

Oh, and he was still having bloody noses. His body was falling apart.

 

Wooseok wasn’t sure that the separation between he and Yanan was such a good idea, anymore. It had been his idea, but in just three days, he had started to feel this badly. Yesterday, it had just been bloody noses and a stomach ache. Today, he was practically incapacitated. HE couldn’t manage to keep any food down, either. He was so hungry. He could only imagine how Yanan felt. He was starting to feel bad. Maybe this was a bad idea from the start. He should have let Yanan get a word in edgewise.

 

The front door of his apartment shut, so he sat up to see who it was. He was just wearing boxers, so he hoped it wasn’t anyone too important. He hadn’t ordered pizza, had he?

 

Yuto walked through his bedroom door, Kino following with bags in his hands.

 

Yuto’s eyes found Wooseok’s sweaty face, and his eyebrows jumped up. “Good god, you look bad,” he said.

 

“Thanks,” Wooseok deadpanned. His voice was scratchy.

 

Yuto pet some of Wooseok’s hair out of his face. “How are you feeling?” he asked. His purple-tipped hair had faded to a greyish lilac, his dark roots long.

 

“Like I look,” Wooseok answered.

 

Kino held the bags up by his face, smiling. “We brought food,” he said cheerfully. “There’s a salad, and then some chicken alfredo, since you clearly need nutrients.”

 

Woosoek swallowed the feeling of his upset stomach down, closing his eyes. “I can’t even think of eating right now. But thank you.” Just _thinking_ about food made him feel like he was going to throw up, again.

 

“I’ll put it in your fridge,” Kino smiled. “Eat it when you feel better.” He hopped away, his pale green hair bouncing with him.

 

Yuto sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his best friend. “Can I tell you something you don’t want to hear?”

 

Wooseok pulled one of the covers over his sticky body. He didn’t like feeling so exposed, even though it was just Yuto. “No.”

 

Yuto gave a small smile. He put his hand on Wooseok’s knee, and narrowed his eyes. “You need Yanan.” His voice was low, and deep, and Wooseok felt like dozing off for the first time in over a day.

 

The taller man sighed, slumping all the way back into his bed. “I know,” he admitted. “But I don’t want him. What if getting sick is the last step to breaking the imprint?”

 

Yuto had started shaking his head halfway through that sentence. “It’s not. You’re just going to get sicker.” His eyes were cast down. “When Hyunggu imprinted on me, we got into a huge fight, so we spent a couple days apart. I got three days in before I had to be hospitalized. The only reason I even lived was because Hyunggu spent the night at the hospital with me.”

 

“What?” Wooseok asked, sitting up again. “I don’t remember that happening.” He would have remembered something like that happening to his long-time best friend.

 

Kino was standing in the doorway, looking down at the younger man. “We didn’t tell you because we didn’t want to worry you.” He wrapped his arms around Yuto from behind, peeking his head from around his body to look at Wooseok. “It was a stupid fight, anyway.”

 

“It was,” Yuto agreed. “I didn’t think I’d ever want to be turned—”

 

“And I was really adamant since I’ve outlived every other person I’ve imprinted on. It was just stupid,” Kino explained, his arms still wrapped around his boyfriend.

 

Yuto nodded. “It was too early to be thinking about any of that. We’d barely even started dating.” He ran a hand through Lino’s hair, looking down at him happily. “Besides, I obviously want to turn, eventually. It’s like the marriage of vampires. I’d be ridiculous to not want to, with Hyunggu.”

 

Kino smiled brightly, so Yuto kissed him on the top of the head. “The point is, you need Yanan, _right now_. Or it’s going to get really bad.”

 

“What if we can undo it, though? I don’t want to be imprinted on,” he whined. He didn’t want Yanan. Yanan didn’t want him.

 

“Sweetheart,” Kino said, moving closer to Wooseok. “It’s not possible. And you’re going to die if you don’t stop being an idiot.”

 

“I’ll text him later,” Wooseok said, laying his head back on his pillow.

 

Kino pet Wooseok’s’ damp cheek, large eyes locked onto his face. “Don’t worry about it. Just drink some water, I’ll handle Yanan.”

 

Wooseok didn’t really know what that meant, but he was too weak to care. He drank a bit of water, savouring how cold it felt going through his chest. He nodded slowly, but Kino was already out of the room. Wooseok was admittedly a bit out of sorts.

 

Yuto stayed in the room, talking to Wooseok about all the antics Hui, Shinwon, and Hyojong had been up to while Wooseok was gone. For it just being one day, they sure got a lot of dumb shit done. Wooseok sort of fell asleep on and off while Yuto was talking, but for no more than a couple of minutes. He would wake back up right away because it was too damned hot, and he was sweating through the sheets.

 

He hadn’t slept in so long.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” Wooseok asked his best friend, his eyes only half open. Yuto nodded. “Yanan is really hot. Too hot.”

 

“I know,” Yuto smiled.

 

“You know?”

 

He shrugged at Wooseok. “He is really good looking. And you look at him a lot more than you look at anyone else. It’s cute.”

 

Wooseok smiled. His brain felt like it was melting inside of his skull. “He’s too attractive, though. I could never actually like him.” Yanan seemed like a doll, or a painting. Heu        seemed untouchable. Fake.

 

“Yeah?” Yuto said softly.

 

“Yeah,” Wooseok said. “I hope he looks really gross when he’s sick. That was I can at least feel a little better about myself.”

 

Yuto gave a short, high-pitched laugh. “We’ll see, I guess.”

 

There was a knock on Wooseok’s doorframe, so Wooseok turned his head to see. Yanan was standing there, as handsome as ever. Kino was standing next to him, telling Yanan about how Wooseok was sick. “The food is in the fridge, please make sure he eats. And don’t leave each other alone again. I mean it.”

 

Yanan nodded. “Hey, Wooseok,” he said, eyes flickering to Wooseok’s half-naked body. There were dark circles under his eyes, and a light sheen of sweat over his forehead and upper lip. His hair was a bit messy, but other than that, he looked immaculate. As always.

 

“How the _fuck_ do you still look good?” Wooseok huffed.

 

Kino was reaching for his boyfriend’s wrist. “We’ll leave you two alone. Call us if either of you need anything.” He smiled at both of them, waved, and dragged Yuto out the door behind him.

 

Yanan shifted closer to Wooseok, eyes cast down on his face. He was wearing a jacket and long pants, both of which would kill Wooseok if he wore, right now. “How do you feel?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Hot,” Wooseok said. “I’m about one bloody nose away from just letting death take me.”

 

Yanan gave a small chuckle, nodding. He put his hand on Wooseok’s forehead, eyes widening at the contact. “You’re burning up,” he said quietly.

 

“I told you,” Wooseok sighed. “Your hand is so cold. Feels good.” Where Yanan’s hand was touching him was so cool. For the first time in days Wooseok’s skin didn’t feel like it was going to burn into ash.

 

Yanan put both of his icy hands on Wooseok’s cheeks, almost holding his face in place. Wooseok sighed at the relief. “I’m actually freezing, so this feels really nice.”

 

“How are you _cold_?” Wooseok asked, looking up at Yanan. He seemed a bit paler than usual. but he was still undoubtedly pretty. His skin looked like snow, and it felt the same. It was just what Wooseok needed. “It’s like a hundred degrees in here.” Wooseok felt like he was being cooked alive.

 

Yanan shrugged, moving his hands down to Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok jumped at the chilly surprise, but held Yanan’s hands down, it felt so good. “It makes sense though, doesn’t it?” Yanan said. Wooseok literally had no idea what the vampire was talking about, so he stayed silent. “The imprint. I’m too cold, you’re too hot. You keep… bleeding.”

 

“Oh,” Wooseok said intelligently. “I didn’t realize.”

 

Yanan nodded, his hands still pressed to Wooseok’s neck. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, like he had something to say. Wooseok just looked up at him expectantly. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” he asked.

 

The taller man raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t tell me, either. Hyojong told me you had a fever yesterday. I only started feeling sick last night.”

 

Yanan’s fingers twitched on the sides of Wooseok’s neck, the corners of his lips turning down. “I didn’t tell you because I know how badly you want to break this. I didn’t want to mess up our chances.”

 

Wooseok understood that too well. “It’s not worth feeling like this,” he said. He wasn’t sure he believed that, but all of his friends did. And, let’s face it, they were probably right. “Do you still feel sick?”

 

The vampire nodded. “I can’t get warm or stop shivering. And my head aches, but I haven’t been able to sleep it off, because my whole body hurts.” Now that he mentioned it, Yanan had been shivering quite a bit. “How about you?”

 

Wooseok let himself enjoy the feeling of Yanan’s cold hands, relaxing back into the bed. “Mostly the same, but I’m sweating my ass off and I wish I could kill the sun.”

 

Yanan gave a small laugh. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

Wooseok moved Yanan’s hands off of his skin, earning a confused look from the other man. “Get in the bed,” Wooseok said, mobbing the covers next to him.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“You heard me. Get in the bed,” Wooseok repeated. “You’re too hot, I’m too cold. It works perfectly.” Yanan touching him was the only time Wooseok didn’t feel like he was in the seventh circle of hell. It only made sense.”

 

Yanan’s eyes were wide, lips parted in shock. “I can’t get in your bed with you,” he said.

 

Wooseok sat up to look at the older man. “What, is it because I’m sweaty?” he asked. “I know I’m gross right now, but that’s kind of the reason I want—”

 

“It’s not _that_ ,” Yanan said. “It’s just… your bed. And you’re not really wearing clothes.”

 

“Oh my god,” Wooseok huffed with a painful roll of his eyes. “I’m not going to try to have sex with you, don’t flatter yourself.” Sure, Yanan was hot, but there were many things keeping Wooseok rom wanting to have sex with the vampire. For one, Wooseok was so sick, he was afraid that getting a boner would result in him throwing up on his own penis. For another thing, Yanan was pretty annoying, generally. He would probably get another headache just trying to kiss him.

 

“So, what?” Yanan said, taking his jacket off. His shoulders and chest looked even better without the jacket. Or maybe that was Wooseok’s illness talking. Or, maybe Yanan was hot. “We’re just going to cuddle.”

 

“ _God_ _no_ ,” Wooseok stressed, looking up at Yanan form where he was lying down. He didn’t know where Yanan had gotten the impression that they were going to cuddle. They would not. “We’re going to lie in the same bed _without touching_ so neither of us die. You got it?” If Yanan even _tried_ to touch Wooseok right now, he’d probably crumble into dust.

 

“Got it,” Yanan said, moving under the covers. The bed instantly felt five degrees cooler. Wooseok sighed comfortably, allowing his sore muscles to relax into the mattress. Yanan did the same. “You’re so _warm_. Feels good.”

 

“I can’t believe an imprint made us feel this sick,” Wooseok sighed. He’d believed that the first day was bad enough. “I thought the bloody noses were going to be the worst of it.” He never would have imagined that an imprint would make him feel as bad as he did today. It was one symptom after the other, all because this imprint wanted to keep he and Yanan together.

 

Yanan nodded, his eyes closed comfortably. “I thought the bloody noses were the worst of it, too. Smelling blood for two days when I haven’t eaten in a while… It’s too hard.”

 

Wooseok hadn’t even thought about how the blood would affect Yanan until Hyojong had said something about it. Yanan was hungry, and Wooseok had been bleeding nonstop. “I’m sorry,” Wooseok said, because he didn’t know what else he could say.

 

“It’s okay,” Yanan said, his soft voice even softer. Like this, with his eyes closed and features relaxed, he looked _serene_. He was gorgeous. “Even now, you smell like blood.” He licked his lips.

 

Wooseok was too sick to feel angry about being Yanan’s prey. He didn’t like it, but he couldn’t muster up the strength to be actively mad, either. He didn’t know what to say. “I don’t want anyone to drink my blood,” he said quietly. Apologetically.

 

“I know,” Yanan said. “Let’s change the subject.”

 

Wooseok shifted a little bit closer to Yanan, his cool body making Wooseok feel like he was being dipped into ice water. In the best way possible. “To what?”

 

Yanan rolled on his side, black eyes finding Wooseok’s face. Their faces were a lot closer than Wooseok realized they’d be. There was an odd smile on Yanan’s lips, like he was up to something. “Are you really a virgin?” he asked, tone high and lilting with amusement.

 

“ _Different_ _subject_.”

 

“Why?” Yanan laughed, his white smile widening as he did. He poked Wooseok in the side, earning a pained groan. “Are you afraid to tell me?”

 

Seriously, Yanan was on this, again? “It’s none of your business,” Wooseok said, furrowing his eyebrows. Okay, this he could manage to get mad about. Yanan was ridiculous. His obsession with Wooseok’s sexual status was weird. It wasn’t healthy. “Why do you want to know?”

 

‘It’s just funny to see you get mad,” Yanan smiled. “Plus, I’m just curious. Even before I imprinted, you smelled different.”

 

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “That could be a number of things that _don’t_ have to do with my sex life.” It could be because he smoked weed, or because of what he ate, or anything, really. It didn’t _have_ to be because he was a virgin.

 

Yanan’s eyebrows raised. Wooseok didn’t understand how someone so good-looking could be so irritating. “Are you saying you’re not a virgin?”

 

Wooseok huffed. _Why_ was this topic so important to Yanan? “Are _you_ a virgin?” retaliated. He jus wanted Yanan to stop fixating on his personal life.

 

To Wooseok’s enjoyment, Yanan _did_ look surprised, for a moment. Unfortunately, he kept talking. “No, I’m not—”

 

“I didn’t actually want to know,” Wooseok said dully.

 

“What? I’m not shy,” Yanan shrugged. Wooseok couldn’t stress enough how much he _didn’t want to know_. “I’ve had sex. With a few people, actually: two guys, one girl. Not at the same time, obviously, that’s just too much to handle—”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Wooseok groaned. “If I tell you, will you shut the fuck up?” This was a hefty price to pat for Wooseok to not die of illness. Maybe it wasn’t worth it, after all.

 

“Absolutely,” Yanan said hurriedly.

 

Wooseok shook his head, wondering why he’d gotten stuck with the most annoying vampire on the planet. He dragged his hands down his face, fingers catching on some of the sweat beaded on his skin. “ _Fine_ ,” he said through grit teeth. “Not that it’s _any_ of your business whatsoever, but I am a virgin. Are you happy?”

 

Yanan was still and silent, for a good minute, like he was taking in Wooseok’s snappy answer. Then, A wide smile spread across his face. “I really am,” he said.

 

Wooseok was beginning to think that dying of this imprint wouldn’t be so bad. Then again, the coolness of Yanan felt _so_ nice, compared to how Wooseok had been feeling. Still, Yanan was incredibly annoying. “Let’s not talk anymore. I haven’t slept in three days, and I kind of want to, now. Are you tired?” Yanan nodded, still smiling. This was the nicest Yanan had been since they’d met. “Let’s just sleep, then.”

 

Yanan relaxed under the sheets, nodding at Wooseok. There weren’t blankets on Wooseok, and he was next to Yanan, so for once, he didn’t feel like the heat was going to make him throw up. Yanan closed his eyes, and Wooseok did the same. After three days of bleeding, and coughing, and sweating, Wooseok would _finally_ be able to sleep. And hopefully when he woke up, Yanan’s presence would make him feel better than he did now. All he needed to do was sleep—

 

“You think I look good,” a soft voice said. The smile was clear in Yanan’s voice, even though Wooseok wasn’t looking at him.

 

Wooseok did think Yanan looked good. “ _What_?” he said, opening his eyes to scowl at the vampire.

 

Yanan was grinning again. “When I got here, you asked how I still look good,” he explained. “You think I look good.”

 

Wooseok couldn’t believe he’d actually said that to Yanan. It was just _astonishing_ that Yanan could look so good while being so sick. It was ridiculous that he was so good-looking in _general_. Wooseok rolled his eyes. “I just meant that you don’t look very sick.”

 

Yanan hummed, a happy smile on his lips. “I don’t believe you,” he said, pulling the covers farther over his face. Wooseok was so grateful that Yanan wasn’t one of those vampires that could read minds, or anything. He’d be too happy to know just how attractive Wooseok thought he was. It’d make him too powerful. Yanan leaned a little closer to the other man, so Wooseok could clearly see the glimmer in his black eyes. “You think I look good.”

 

Wooseok used a hand to push Yanan out of his face. “Just go to sleep,” he grumbled, turning his body away from the vampire. There was no use talking about it. Yanan could see through Wooseok easily. And Wooseok was afraid that he wasn’t really a convincing liar. He thought Yanan looked good. That was the undeniable truth. Because Yanan sis look good. No matter how you sliced it. Wooseok had eyes; he could see how unrealistically handsome Yanan was.

 

Yanan sighed dreamily. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

When Wooseok turned to look at Yanan, to try to figure out if Yanan was just messing with him, he realized hat Yanan had his eyes closed. He was asleep.

 

-

 

Wooseok woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the feeling of sunshine on his skin. We;;, not really, but he felt so damned good, he might as well have.

 

He wasn’t sick, anymore. He didn’t know how the hell it was possible, but all of his symptoms from earlier were gone. Sleeping with Yanan had essentially healed him.

 

Rather than burning up, Wooseok felt pleasantly warm. He wasn’t sweating, or coughing, and his nose wasn’t stuffy or bleeding. He felt the same as he had before all of this imprint nonsense had started stirring up. Mostly, he was just fucking hungry.

 

When Wooseok tried to sit up, he was stopped by something pinning him down. A leg. Yanan’s long leg. It was pinning him to the bed, making it impossible for him to get up and do anything he needed to do. Even now, Yanan was being an inconvenience. No surprise there.

 

He tried to carefully move Yanan’s leg off of him, using two hands. He picked his leg up, trying to bend it and slide it off of his lap. Yanan was lying face down, his cheek squished against the pillow. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was rumpled over his hip. He looked kind of cute. Though, Wooseok would never have told him that.

 

Yanan rolled over onto his back, giving a soft groan. The sound made Wooseok’s ears feel hot. At least Yanan’s leg was off of him. The vampire reached a hand out, sliding it down Wooseok’s chest. “You smell good,” he sighed.

 

Everything about Yanan was making him feel too warm, right now. The skin of his stomach was showing, his hair was a soft mess, and he kept making noises that made Wooseok feel like he was back to burning up.

 

Wooseok also realized that he was only wearing boxers. That was a recipe for disaster.

 

Yanan’s hand was sliding up Wooseok’s arm, sending shivers up the younger man’s spine. His eyes were still closed, plump lips parted for his soft breaths. “Why do you smell so good?” he asked, hand trailing back down Wooseok’s arm.

 

Wooseok moved his arm out of Yanan’s reach. “Probably because you imprinted on me,” he said obviously. The older man just groaned again, eyes still shut. “Wait,” Wooseok said, lightly shoving Yanan’s shoulder. “Are you still asleep?”

 

“Hungry.”

 

Wooseok sighed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Yanan was still out cold. Touching Wooseok and talking about how good he smelled. That was totally normal.

 

Wooseok got up to find clothes. He pulled an old t-shirt on over his head. He’d been practically naked for a whole day. It wasn’t ideal. He rummaged through one of his drawers, trying to find a pair of pants that weren’t jeans.

 

Yanan gave another soft, breathy groan. Wooseok’s face felt hot. “Want you,” the vampire murmured.

 

Pants. Wooseok desperately needed to put on pants. He found a pair of sweats on the floor and pulled them on. That was better.

 

Wooseok took a deep breath, shaking his head quickly. Maybe he’d gotten too healthy during their nap. He put his hand on Yanan’s shoulder. “Yanan,” he said. His voice was hoarse from sleeping, so he cleared his throat. “You should probably wake up.”

 

Dark eyes slowly fluttered until they were open. “Wooseok,” Yanan murmured, half-open eyes looking up at the younger man. Wooseok moved his hand back to his side. The vampire stretched his arms and legs out, taking up the entire bed. He looked like a kitten. “Let me sleep more.” HE rolled onto his side quickly, so he wasn’t facing the other man, anymore.

 

Wooseok gave an amused chuckle. “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” he asked, trying to get the vampires attention.

 

It worked. Yanan flipped around to stare at Wooseok, eyes wide. “What did I say?” Wooseok shrugged. “You just kept saying that I smell good. And you’re hungry.” He made an educated decision to keep the last part to himself. He didn’t want to embarrass Yanan. That was it.

 

“Oh,” Yanan said, sighing in relief. “Well, both of those things are true. You do smell good, and I am hungry. But I’m going to try to drink from other people, this week.”

 

“You haven’t, yet?” Wooseok asked curiously. He would have figured that Yanan would have tried, already. Yanan hadn’t eaten in a while. Wooseok knew that.

 

Yanan shrugged, picking at a string on the hem of his shirt. “I didn’t feel well enough to feed from you, much less anyone else.” He wrinkled his nose, like the mere thought of eating from someone who wasn’t Wooseok made him want to throw up. He perked up, though. “Oh. Kino brought you food. You should eat.” He stood up and pushed Wooseok out of his bedroom, his hair still a mess.

 

“I should,” Wooseok nodded. He was hungry. He hadn’t eaten for over a day, so his stomach hurt from being so empty. He’d thrown up so much earlier, he was sure there was nothing left in his body. He took the bags out of the fridge, smelling the food immediately. God, he was hungry.

 

Yanan sat at Wooseok’s small kitchen table, crossing one leg over the other. “So, staying apart didn’t work very well,” he said softly. In comparison to before, Yanan was quiet. The talking and arguing was nowhere to be found. Wooseok wondered if he was still groggy with sleep.

 

Wooseok stuffed some cold rice in his mouth, not patient enough to heat it up before taking at least a few bites. “Not if we don’t want to die,” he said through a mouthful of food. He’d never felt worse than he had before Yanan had shown up. Wooseok didn’t want to spend time with Yanan, but he also didn’t want to feel like he was being boiled alive like a lobster. “We shouldn’t do that again.”

 

Yanan shrugged, lips puffy and dry from sleeping so deeply. “It was worth a try. But I really don’t think there’s any way to break the imprint.” Yanan smoothed his hair down with a hand, eyes flickering all over Wooseok’s kitchen. He was blinking sleep out of his eyes, curled up on the chair like he was about to go for another nap.

 

“Are you okay?” Wooseok asked, pulling his food out of the microwave. He winced at the heat, dropping one of the bowls on the counter. “Shit, that’s hot,” he hissed to himself.

 

“I’m fine,” Yanan claimed, sitting up straight. He looked up at Wooseok, and for a moment, the only thing Wooseok could focus on was how gorgeous Yanan was. “I guess I’m still tired, I don’t usually take naps. And I don’t know what we should do about this imprint.”

 

Wooseok set his food on the table, his stomach rumbling. He sat across from Yanan, immediately shoveling food into his mouth. “Move in with me.”

 

Yanan nearly choked on air. “ _What_?”

 

Wooseok slurped some black bean noodles up from the bowl. “You heard me,” he said, eyes glued to Yanan’s face. “Move in with me. We obviously can’t be apart, and there’s no point in having two places when we’re just going to have to be together anyway.”

 

Yanan’s eyes were still wide. “I can’t _move_ _in_ with you,” he scoffed. He watched Wooseok shove noodles and rice into his mouth, shaking his head. “It won’t work. We hardly even know each other.”

 

Wooseok rolled his eyes. Despite everything that was going on, Yanan still managed to get under his skin. “We slept in the same bed, is that not enough for you?” He shook his head, only slightly choking on some kimchi. Yanan’s lips twitched into a smile. “Anyway, it’ll be just like having a regular roommate.”

 

Yanan crossed his arms over his chest. “You just want me to move in here and—what? Sleep on the floor?”

 

Wooseok furrowed his eyebrows. “We have a couch. And a bed. We can just move all of your stuff here.” Where they would sleep was the very _least_ of their problems. Wooseok just didn’t want to get sick again. Out of all the shit they’d had to deal with so far, this was the simplest. He didn’t understand why Yanan was making a fuss about this, of all things.

 

Yanan uncrossed his legs and crossed them the other way. “You don’t even _like_ vampires,” he said quietly. “Do you really want to live with one?”

 

Was Yanan being serious? Wooseok scoffed. “I don’t… I don’t dislike vampires, stop saying that. I view humans and vampires equally, okay?” He didn’t like a good most of them, but that didn’t have to do with if they were vampires, or not. Wooseok was just picky. He was picky about everything except for food. He would eat just about anything, as long as it wasn’t cucumber. But with people, it seemed like all of them _were_ cucumber.

 

“Fine, fine,” Yanan said. “Even so… we don’t like each other.”

 

Wooseok shrugged, finished the box of rice. He tossed it at the trash across the room, missing by about a foot. He looked up at Yanan, giving a small smile. “But we don’t _hate_ each other, right?”

 

Yanan gave a slight shrug. “I guess not.”

 

Wooseok started in on the box of fried chicken. “Stop worrying so much. We have to stay together, right?” Yanan nodded. “It’s just ore convenient if you stay here with me. Just move in with me.”

 

The vampire took a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

 

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “I’m sure.” Hopefully.

 

“ _Fine_.”

 

Wooseok swallowed a mouthful of chicken. “So you’re moving in?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Yanan leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed at the taller man. He was right, they _didn’t_ like each other. “If I have to.”

 

“Great,” Wooseok smiled, through a mouthful of chicken and kimchi. Yanan pursed his lips. Wooseok just shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'd love your feedback. Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated, too, as awlays!
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Anti-Wooseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He didn’t know why he’d imprinted. He shouldn’t have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I''m back on time with a short but rather exciting chapter! I really hope you enjoy this and the way the pace is picking up. Thank you!

 

Yanan couldn’t do it. Not again.

 

He’d tried to eat twice this week, from people who weren’t Wooseok. Once on Tuesday, because his stomach hurt and being around Wooseok was irritating. He just wanted to get out of the apartment, away from Wooseok, so he’d left to see if he could actually eat something. The second time, on Thursday, he’d just wanted to see if being in a better mood would help him at all. It hadn’t, and Yanan was still hungry.

 

Every time Yanan tried to eat, something went wrong. Usually, getting bit by a vampire didn’t hurt, for humans. Yanan had heard that it actually felt kind of good. But now, ever since Yanan had imprinted, it’d been hurting the people. They said that it felt like getting bit by a regular human, and so Yanan had stopped.

 

Hui and Kino had been right— blood tasted bad. Like gasoline, and piss, and plain espresso. Yanan swallowed it as quickly as possible, so it didn’t touch his tongue for as long. It didn’t matter anyway, because both times Yanan had managed to actually get some in his stomach, he’d ended up over the toilet in his new apartment, throwing it all up. IT was like his system couldn’t handle anyone but Wooseok’s blood.

 

Now, Yanan was lying on the couch, his stomach aching from being so empty. He’d been living with Wooseok for almost a week, and while it wasn’t terrible, it wasn’t great, either.  He and Wooseok didn’t exactly get along, and that was only being proven further by them living together.

 

Wooseok could do almost anything he wanted, and Yanan wouldn’t mind too much, because he actually rather liked Wooseok. As in, he had a crush on him. Yanan knew it was stupid, since Wooseok was sort of a dick to him, but Yanan couldn’t help it. Wooseok was stupidly charming. And almost too attractive to even seem real. But when Wooseok wasn’t grumbling about Yanan, or some other person who’d pissed him off, he was actually sort of likeable. He was funny, in an odd way, where it took Yanan a moment to figure out that he was making a joke. And he was kind of nice, even if he didn’t like to be. There was just something about Wooseok that made him so charismatic and intriguing to Yanan. And it probably wasn’t just because he was really cute.

 

They were just so _different_.

 

Wooseok was… messy. Yanan supposed it didn’t really matter when he lived alone, but now he didn’t, so it would’ve been nice if he didn’t leave his dirty laundry and dishes all over the place. When Wooseok was done eating, he generally just left his plates or takeout box on the coffee table, or wherever he happened to be. His discarded t-shirts and too-long jeans were thrown over the arm of the couch, or on the floor, or piled up on the bed. Which, by the way, they were sharing until they thought of something better. So, every time Yanan wanted to lay down, he had to pick Wooseok’s ridiculous anime t-shirts off of the bed.

 

Wooseok wasn’t a total slob, but he was messy. Yanan preferred things to be tidy, and Wooseok only did the dishes if he needed a new one. Yanan liked it to be quiet when he slept, whereas Wooseok could sleep through any amount of noise, no matter what it was. There was no doubt that they were different people. It seemed like they had nothing in similar.

 

“Wooseok,” Yanan groaned, shifting on the couch so he could look at the human. “I’m hungry.”

 

Wooseok was standing at the edge of the living room, shoveling pasta into his mouth. “Want some of this?” he asked, shaking the Tupperware container in Yanan’s direction.

 

Yanan narrowed his eyes, turning so he could look at the television. “You know that wouldn’t help,” he mumbled. Human food did absolutely nothing for vampires. It still tasted good—nowhere near as good as blood did—but it didn’t provide any real sustenance for them. What Yanan needed was blood. Wooseok’s blood.

 

Yanan could still hear Wooseok chewing his food. “Well, have you tried drinking from someone, today?” he asked, fork scraping against the container.

 

Yanan rolled his eyes. “No.”

 

Wooseok sighed. “I guess that’s why you’re hungry, then.”

 

Times like these really made Yanan question why he liked Wooseok. He was such a _dick_. “No _shit_ ,” Yanan said through grit teeth. Wooseok was so oblivious that it was infuriating, and he almost always did exactly what it took to piss Yanan off.

 

Something else—Wooseok _always_ talked with his mouth full. “Why didn’t you try today?” he asked through a mouthful of marinara sauce.

 

Yanan shot up on the couch to glare at Wooseok. Oh, he did look kind of cute with his cheeks puffed out, but that wasn’t the point. “Because,” Yanan started, earning a pair of raised eyebrows from Wooseok. “While you’re eating some Italian bullshit, I have to try to stomach something that tastes like paint.” Wooseok could never understand how unfair it was that Yanan couldn’t just microwave some leftovers and be satisfied. Now he had to go out, and find someone, and drink just enough of their blood that they didn’t pass out. Yanan missed the times where he could survive off of human food, but all of that had changed. He hadn’t even _wanted_ to be a vampire.

 

The taller man’s pretty face was set in a frown. “Fine, I’ll go eat my Italian bullshit somewhere else,” he said with a roll of his eyes. As if _that_ was the point of Yanan’s sentence. His wavy hair was tucked behind his ears. If Yanan hadn’t been so annoyed, he would have thought it looked nice. “Don’t blame me because you imprinted on me.” He turned to go into the kitchen, still chewing on some of his food.

 

Yanan sat all the way up on the couch, disregarding the television in favour of looking incredulously at Wooseok. “I’m _not_ blaming you,” he clarified. “I never _said_ I was blaming you, where did you even get that?” More than anything, Wooseok sure knew how to get on Yanan’s nerves.

 

Wooseok set his bowl down on the counter, turning around to look at the vampire. “You’re mad that I’m eating, right? Even though you can’t eat, I still have to. That shouldn’t make you mad.”

 

Sometimes, he just couldn’t believe Wooseok. Was he _stupid_? “I wasn’t getting mad or blaming you, I was just telling you why I didn’t try today. And, by the way, I _can_ eat, you just won’t let me.”

 

Wooseok crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it so wrong to not want someone to drink my blood?”

 

Yanan stood up from the couch, eyes locked onto Wooseok. “When it’s at someone else’s expense, _yes_.” He thought that was obvious.

 

“How is that wrong?”

 

Was Wooseok being serious? Did he really not understand? “You’re _starving_ me,” he said, cutting straight to the point. “I haven’t eaten in _weeks_ because you’re afraid of getting your blood sucked.” He didn’t know why Wooseok was so protective of his blood.

 

“I’m not afraid,” Wooseok said quickly. “I just don’t want to give it up if you can drink from other people.”

 

Maybe Yanan was irritable because he was hungry. Maybe Wooseok was just irritating. “ _Give_ _it_ _up_?” Yanan asked, eyes wide. “For fuck’s sake, Wooseok, I’m not asking to take your virginity. It’s just blood.”

 

Wooseok’s eyes went wide, for a moment, before returning to their normal size. “Oh my god, what is it with you and my virginity? You’re obsessed—”

 

He was missing the point of Yanan’s argument entirely. Yanan was convinced that Wooseok only heard about a third of what he was saying, but only because he didn’t want to listen to the rest of it. “Because maybe if you weren’t so goddamned stingy, you wouldn’t be starving me,” Yanan all-but-shouted. Wooseok _obviously_ had some sort of problem with being antisocial. And that was find, Yanan could understand that. But when he was such a dick about it that he’d rather keep his precious blood safe that let Yanan eat? _That_ was when it became a problem.

 

The taller man crossed his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath. “Why do you blame me for this imprint?”

 

Yanan scoffed. In this moment, it didn’t really matter that Yanan had a stupid crush on Wooseok. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, because this was beyond any of that. “Why do you blame me?”

 

“I don’t know how else to say this, but it _is_ your fault. _You’re_ the vampire, which means that _you’re_ the one who can imprint,” Wooseok said.

 

Yanan raised his eyebrows. “It takes _two_ people to imprint.” He couldn’t imprint on himself, that wasn’t the way things worked. Sure, Yanan was the one that had actually done the imprinting, but Wooseok was the one he’d imprinted on. There had to be something about Wooseok that made him the one. Yanan _knew_ there was a reason he hadn’t imprinted on just anyone.

 

Wooseok’s voice was calm, and it made Yanan even more annoyed. “You’re the one who imprinted. Not me.”

 

Yanan clenched his fists, shaking his head quickly. There was no point in arguing about this, at least right now, That wasn’t the point of this. “Look, it’s not my fault I imprinted on you. I wish I hadn’t. But it _will_ be your fault if I starve to death, so will you just let me fucking drink from you?” He felt out of breath, just from being so frustrated. Wooseok was one-hundred percent under his skin.

 

Wooseok uncrossed his arms. “No.”

 

Something inside of Yanan felt like it had burst. Like a needle had just pricked the rubbery surface of a balloon, resulting in a loud pop. Any hope Yanan had of getting along with Wooseok was gone. Any hope of getting to eat had been diminished with one word from Wooseok.

 

Yanan ignored the tingle of tears at the back of his eyes, at least for the moment. He looked at Wooseok, eyes wide, and sighed. “Fine,” he said, his voice shaky. He turned to go in the bathroom, since that was the only place he had any privacy.

 

He shut the door behind himself, sinking down to the floor in front of the counter. Usually, he wouldn’t sit on the dirty bathroom floor, but right now he couldn’t be bothered to care. HE set his forehead on his knees, finally letting tears stream from his eyes.

 

He couldn’t _believe_ how selfish Wooseok was being. He knew that being stuck together wasn’t ideal, but there was nothing Yanan could do about it, now. If he had any say. they wouldn’t be imprinted. He’d be able to drink from whoever he wanted, and they wouldn’t have to be together all the time. They wouldn’t be stuck together anymore, and Yanan could get over his stupid crush. That was all Yanan wanted, right now.

 

His stomach hurt from being so empty. He felt like he was going to throw up again, but he knew there was nothing to throw up. His stomach ached, and being so hungry was making him sensitive and shaky. He wanted to eat soon. But he couldn’t do that with Wooseok the way that he was.

 

Yanan twisted around so he could tear off some toilet paper. He wiped his chin and cheeks with it, even though he knew it’d be useless until he stopped crying. Tears were dripping onto his jeans and his arms. His whole face felt puffy from crying. He was trying to keep it down so Wooseok wouldn’t say anything, but it was hard to do when he couldn’t even breathe.

 

There were two knocks on the bathroom door. “Yanan?” Wooseok’s voice said on the other side of the door. “I have to pee.”

 

Yanan shut his eyes, tears squeezing out of them. After all that, Wooseok had the audacity to interrupt Yanan because he needed to take a piss? Yanan just sighed, trying to muffle his uneven breathing. He couldn’t believe Wooseok.

 

“Are you going to the bathroom, or are you just mad?” Wooseok asked.

 

Yanan sat up so Wooseok would be able to hear him. He wiped his nose, shaking his head at the nerve this human boy had. “Go pee somewhere else,” he said dully. He just wanted to be alone, right now. He needed to get away from Wooseok for once this week.

 

“There’s nowhere else to go,” Wooseok whined. Did he _have_ to be such a baby about everything? “Can you please hurry up?”

 

“No.”

 

The door handle twisted, and Wooseok’s huge body burst through the frame of the door. Fuck. Yanan should have thought to lock the door. “I know you’re man, but you can’t monopolize the bathroom—” His eyes found Yanan on the floor, sniffling and covered in his own tears. “Are you crying?”

 

Yanan parted his lips. “What the hell do you think?”

 

Wooseok’s lanky body bent so he was sitting next to Yanan. The vampire wanted to tell him to go away, but he didn’t have the energy. Wooseok pat Yanan on the knee. “Why are you crying?”

 

Yanan scoffed loudly. Wooseok really was clueless. Yanan wiped his eyes again. “Because, _Wooseok_ , I’m fucking hungry, but every time I drink from someone else it’s disgusting, and it makes me sick—”

 

“It makes you sick?” Wooseok asked.

 

Yanan nodded. “I’ve tried to eat twice, and you have no idea how bad it tastes. I can hardly force myself to even swallow that shit, and it doesn’t matter anyway, because I throw all of it up. I can’t drink from anyone else and I couldn’t even tell you that because you’re so _stubborn_ and intent on not having your blood drunk. But my stomach hurts and I’m in a goddamned bad mood but none of that matters because you’d rather keep your blood in your veins than let me eat.”

 

Wooseok sighed softly. “I didn’t know it was this hard for you.”

 

Yanan dragged his hands down his face. “I know. You’re too busy bitching about this imprint. I didn’t _mean_ to imprint on you, okay? I can’t control that.” He didn’t know why he’d imprinted. He shouldn’t have.

 

The taller man leaned his head back on the counter. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Wooseok really was sort of pretty, wasn’t he? Yanan pursed his lips at himself. “I’m just hungry.”

 

Wide brown eyes studied Yanan’s face. He took a deep breath, putting a hand on the vampire’s thigh. Yanan blinked tears out of his eyes, and Wooseok bit his lip. “Drink from me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I'd love your feedback. Kudos and bookmarks are appreciated, too, as awlays!
> 
> Thank you!


	6. Anti-Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATING IS GOING UP NOW WHOOPS
> 
> hi hi babies I'm so so sorry this took so long to update, but I hope this chapter is worth it! It's pretty crazy, I hope you like it<3
> 
> And thank you for staying with this story!

“What?” Yanan asked, eyes wide.

 

Wooseok was sitting in the bathroom floor next to Yanan. The vampire still had tears streaking his face, pink lips swollen form crying. Wooseok shrugged. “You heard me. Drink from me.”

 

Everyone was right. Wooseok shouldn’t have been so selfish about his blood. They were imprinted, now, so it wasn’t up to just Wooseok, anymore. Yanan was hungry, and it was now Wooseok’s responsibility to fix that. Even if he didn’t want it to be his responsibility, it was. It just took seeing Yanan cry to get him to realize that.

 

Yanan blinked tears out of his eyes, looking up at Wooseok. “I don’t understand,” he said. “You just said you won’t let me—”

 

“I changed my mind, alright?” Wooseok felt like a dick for even holding out on him for this long. He’d just been… afraid. He’d always had something against having his blood drank, just because the idea creeped him out. But Yanan had always acted so nonchalant and unaffected. Wooseok didn’t know how much this had been hurting him. He’d never meant to make him cry. “I want you to drink my blood.” Even saying it gave Wooseok chills up his spine. But he had to put up with being freaked out.

 

Yanan parted his thick lips. “Are you being serious?”

 

Wooseok moved his hand off of the vampire’s thigh. “One-hundred percent. You need to eat. So, eat.”

 

Yanan sat up on the floor, eyes steady on Wooseok’s face. “Are you sure? I thought you never wanted me to bite you.”

 

Truthfully, Wooseok didn’t want to get bitten. But at this point, it didn’t matter what Wooseok wanted. “It’s supposed to feel good, right? At least, that’s what Yuto says. It’ll be fine, I’m sure.” He didn’t know if that was true, but he was trying to convince himself. “I want you to eat.”

 

“You’re not messing with me?”

 

Wooseok gave a soft chuckle, patting Yanan on the knees as he stood up. “You really don’t trust me that much?” he smiled. Yanan was still on the floor, so Wooseok was just looking down at him. “Come on, you don’t have to bite me on the bathroom floor. That’s weird.”

 

Yanan followed Wooseok mindlessly, looking shocked that Wooseok would even let him do this. His eyes were wide, lips parted. Sometimes, Yanan was so pretty it made Wooseok mad. Yanan made Wooseok mad a lot, but this was the type of mad that started in the pit of Wooseok’s stomach and made him lightheaded. It was infuriating, really.

 

“I don’t know how to do this,” Wooseok said. Obviously, he’d never had anyone drink his blood. “What should I…?”

 

“Just sit on the couch,” Yanan said. Wooseok did. Yanan sat to Wooseok’s side, on his knees. “You ate, right?”

 

Wooseok nodded. “My Italian bullshit, remember?” He’d had enough pasta for two and a half people.

 

Yanan’s voice was soft and breathy. “Have you been drinking water?” he asked.

 

When Wooseok turned his head to look at Yanan, their faces were close. Yanan’s pupils were blown wide, eyes nearly black. Wooseok nodded. “I guess I have,” he said. “Drink as much as you want. Just don’t kill me, okay?”

 

Yanan nodded slowly. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. He put a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder, looking down at him through his lashes. His knees were nearly pressed against the outside of Wooseok’s thigh. “You smell so good.”

 

Wooseok’s palms were sweaty, his heart beating in his ears. “I’m sure.” Yanan was so close, it was making him shiver.  He’d never really been this close to Yanan, before. It was making him nervous, even though he didn’t quite understand why.

 

Yanan took his hand off of Wooseok’s shoulder, dropping it in his own lap. “Where do you want me to bite?”

 

Wooseok’s breath hitched at the back of his throat. He was really going through with this. Yanan was going to drink his blood. “M-my neck is fine.” Times like these really reminded Wooseok of just how timid he was. He didn’t like being excited, he didn’t like loud noises or raising his eyes. He didn’t like the thought of some beautiful vampire draining all of his blood. He didn’t know what to do, or how to act, and it made him all the more nervous.

 

A low hum resonated in Yanan’s throat. He leaned in, breath sweeping over Wooseok’s skin. His lips were close to Wooseok’s neck, now. Wooseok could feel the coolness of Yanan’s skin. “Are you sure?” Yanan asked. There were goosebumps over Wooseok’s arms and legs. “You don’t have to be scared.”

 

Yet, Wooseok was. Just a little bit. “I’m ready. Just do it.”

 

Yanan swallowed hard and leaned in. His lips brushed against the skin against Wooseok’s neck, emitting another shiver. There were teeth against flesh, and Wooseok braced himself. For a moment, it felt like a regular human was biting down on him, flat edges of Yanan’s teeth sinking into the sensitive skin. He winced, preparing for more pain. It didn’t hurt too bad, but Wooseok was sure it _would_ once Yanan broke skin.

 

And then Yanan’s teeth sunk in.

 

There was something about it that did ache, almost in the same way having a bruise did. It felt similar to when someone would bite Wooseok’s neck while they were making out. But mostly it just felt _phenomenal_. Wooseok didn’t understand why it felt so good. It was just Yanan sucking on his neck, but it made the whole left side of Wooseok’s body feel like it was tingling.

 

Yanan gave a soft groan as Wooseok’s blood hit his tongue, the sound vibrating against Wooseok’s skin. Wooseok had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from making a similar noise.

 

Yanan shifted closer, the front of his body flush with Wooseok’s side. He put a hand on the other side of the taller man’s neck, pressing him impossibly closer. They were both breathing heavily, even if Wooseok was doing everything in his power to mask that.

 

For once, Yanan felt warm. Usually, his skin was cool, but right now, he seemed to burn at the touch. He was _too_ warm. It was making Wooseok feel warm, in a way that he shouldn’t have been around other people. The type of warm that made all the blood in Wooseok’s body rush downwards. It felt too good, but he’d be so embarrassed if he let himself moan around Yanan. Even though, at the moment, that was literally all Wooseok wanted to do. Moan, because nothing in his life ever felt as good as Yanan sucking his blood.

 

Wooseok tilted his head to the side so Yanan could ger a better angle. Yanan groaned against his neck. Wooseok was seventy percent sure he had a boner.

 

He could feel Yanan’s tongue against his neck, along with his lips. He could barely feel Yanan’s teeth; he’d forgotten they were part of the equation at all. It didn’t really hurt, besides a very dull ache. Wooseok was too lost in the sensation to even care.

 

Yanan pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was out of breath. “How are you doing?” he asked.

 

Wooseok looked up at Yanan. Had he always been this attractive? Wooseok reminded himself quickly that yes, Yanan was always offensively beautiful. “You can keep going,” Wooseok said. Actually, he wanted Yanan to keep going. For so long, he’d been against getting his blood drunk, but now, that’s all he wanted. He had no idea it’d feel this good.

 

Yanan’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. “No, like, are you dizzy or anything?”

 

Wooseok didn’t know. He couldn’t tell if he was dizzy because it felt good or because of the blood loss. It might have been both. His head was spinning, one way or another. “No, it’s fine,” he said, unsure if that was actually true. “Does… does it taste good?”

 

The vampire took a sharp inhale, leaning back towards Wooseok’s neck. His hand rested on the spot between Wooseok’s neck and shoulder. “You can’t even _imagine_ ,” Yanan said. He latched his mouth to Wooseok’s skin, and started drinking again. Wooseok grit his teeth at the feeling, closing his eyes.

 

He genuinely couldn’t believe how good this felt. When Yuto told him how it felt, Wooseok just figured it was some sex thing between he and Kino. He thought that Yuto would say _anything_ felt good, when Kino was involved. Wooseok couldn’t stress how _wrong_ he was. Yanan was biting into his skin, and it felt _amazing_. He was sucking Wooseok’s blood, and Wooseok _liked_ it. A vampire was drinking his blood, and Wooseok couldn’t even explain how much he was enjoying it.

 

Wooseok opened his eyes, but it made no difference. His vision was blurry with pleasure. No matter how hard he tried, Wooseok couldn’t manage to focus his eyes. Every time he almost did it, Yanan would shift closer, or suck harder, and Wooseok’s eyes would roll out of focus again.

 

Before Wooseok could stop himself, he was wondering if kissing Yanan would feel this good. He was sure that was impossible, especially this probably felt so good because of he weird vampire stuff. On the other hand, Yanan was doing stuff with his mouth that should have been illegal. In fact, Wooseok was pretty sure that it _was_. Not that Wooseok _wanted_ to kiss Yanan. He was just worked up from losing so much blood.

 

Yanan pulled off of the younger man. Wooseok almost missed the contact. There was red staining Yanan’s lips and teeth. “I’ll stop, now,” he said, still out of breath. He licked the colour off his lips, dark eyes studying Wooseok’s face. “I’m full.”

 

Wooseok swallowed hard. The saliva on his neck was cooling quickly, and he could feel the place where Yanan’s teeth had been. It ached like a scratch, but it made his head feel fuzzy. “Okay,” he nodded. He was embarrassingly out of breath, too. Looking up at Yanan, he noticed how much pinker his cheeks seemed. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and his skin had more colour to it. Wooseok had never noticed how unhealthy not eating made Yanan look. “Feel better?”

 

Yanan’s face split into a wide smile, like he couldn’t help himself. “So much better,” he said contentedly. “Thank you.”

 

“Welcome,” Wooseok said. His legs were a bit wobbly, but he hoped Yanan didn’t notice.

 

Yanan’s eyes seemed to be directed somewhere else, though. “Need help with something?” he asked, lips twitched as he tried not to laugh.

 

Wooseok lowered his gaze and realized that Yanan was smirking at the tent in his pants. Wooseok could feel his face go hot, the heat spreading to his neck and ears. “Shut up,” he said, narrowing his eyes. It was just a blood thing. He’d lost a lot of blood, so it’d just all moved downward. It was science. Probably. “I’ll be back.”

 

Woosoek shut the bathroom door behind himself and hurriedly let all of his clothes drop to the floor. Well, he certainly was hard. That was for sure. All because of some ridiculous blood sucking.

 

Wooseok sighed loudly, turning the water on hot. Luckily, the water was loud enough for Yanan not to hear him, even though it was obvious what he was going.

 

Wooseok stepped into the water, shutting the shower curtain behind him. This wouldn’t take long, not with the way Wooseok’s heart was beating. Wooseok’s neck ached but not in a _bad_ way, it just felt sore when he moved.

 

Wooseok wrapped a hand around himself, and started moving slowly. If he was being honest, he hadn’t done this in a while. So, he was sensitive.

 

He really couldn’t believe he’d gotten this worked up. But Yanan’s mouth was _good_. It was hot, and wet, not too mention pretty. Yanan’s lips were plump, and they were always a bright pink. Against Wooseok’s neck, they’d been dangerously soft. He had a nice mouth, and it’d been even nicer on Wooseok’s neck. He couldn’t help but to imagine how _good_ his mouth would feel wrapped up against Wooseok’s cock.

 

And then Wooseok was imagining looking down to see Yanan’s thick lips wrapped around the base, dark eyes blinking up at him. Yanan’s mouth would probably be soft, on the inside. It’d be hot and wet with saliva, and it’d suck him _perfectly_. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he wanted his entire cock engulfed in Yanan’s mouth. He wanted to see Yanan suck him off slowly, with the same eagerness he’d sucked Wooseok’s blood with.

 

Wooseok’s hand was moving faster, now, the water from the shower making his movements slippery. He leaned his back against the cool wall of the shower, his legs only getting shakier with each second.

 

He thought about the way Yanan looked when he’d been staring at Wooseok’s neck, and the way he’d licked his lips. He’d been hungry, and he’d looked it. He looked needy to suck on Wooseok’s skin, and the sounds he’d made were nothing short of desperate. He wanted to see him look up at Wooseok’s face with the same, blacked-out, hungry expression he’d just had on his face. He wanted Yanan to be that hungry, that needy. But not for his blood.

 

Wooseok was already close—he could feel it in the base of his spine. His hands were soft, but not nearly as soft as Yanan’s hands or mouth would be. He wanted Yanan here, right now, on his knees in front of him. He wanted to watch the vampire bob his head, lips sliding over Wooseok’s cock. He wanted to feel that mouth work around him.

 

On impulse, Wooseok raised his free hand to feel at the side of his neck. He could feel the indents of Yanan’s teeth, where they’d pierced his skin. His touch was light, but he could still feel how raised the skin was.

 

Wooseok’s hand was moving fast, his shoulders shaking with the sensation. His fist was tight, breath fast. Water was dripping into his eyes, but he couldn’t really be bothered to care. He was breathing hard, focused on finishing.

 

His thumb landed right over the bite mark, and his breath hitched. He pressed down lightly, a small moan bubbling up from his throat. The hand around his cock got tighter, pumping faster. Wooseok pressed harder. It hurt. But it also made his cock twitch in his hand and his legs tingle with pleasure, like Yanan was still biting him. Wooseok bucked into his own hand, gritting his teeth through a choked-off groan. He really hoped Yanan couldn’t hear him. He was trying to keep it down, but the closer he got, the harder it was to control himself.

 

His thumb pressed harder into his neck, his other hand so tight it almost hurt. He leaned—almost hit—his head against the wall of the shower, the image of Yanan’s red lips popping into his mind.

 

Wooseok’s breath hitched and he was coming over his own fist and the floor of the shower. HE squeezed his eyes shit, trying to stifle his moan. He wasn’t sure he succeeded. His legs were shaky as he came, chest heaving with his laboured breathing.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. He kept pumping his hand through his orgasm, until his whole body was drained and trembling. “Fuck.”

 

Wooseok took a moment to catch his breath, before reaching for the shampoo. He did need to finish his shower, after all.

 

Out of everything that had happened today—from fighting with Yanan, to getting his blood drank—he had _not_ expected to think about Yanan while jerking off. Everything else made sense in a weird way, but this didn’t. Yanan was hot, but Wooseok had never thought about _doing stuff_ with him. Maybe the blood drinking had gotten into Wooseok’s head. He was probably just reeling from the bloodloss, still.

 

Wooseok got out of the shower and dried off quickly. He sincerely hoped that Yanan really couldn’t read minds, or he was in for one hellish night. He hoped that Yanan hadn’t heard him, for the same reason. He was embarrassed enough with himself; he didn’t need Yanan adding to that.

 

As soon as Yanan got into the living room, he could see Yanan sprawled out on the couch. His long legs were stretched out over the entirety of it, head on the arm rest as he watched t.v.

 

“Here,” he said, tossing something small to Wooseok. It was a small box of apple juice. Wooseok must have looked confused, because Yanan chuckled. “It’s for your blood sugar.”

 

Wooseok popped the straw through the box, taking a sip. “I’m more confused as to where you got this,” he said. He knew for a fact that they only had milk in their fridge.

 

“I’m a vampire,” Yanan shrugged, sitting up on the couch. God, he really was attractive. Wooseok’s eyes flickered down to his lips, and his ears got hot. Wooseok made sure to keep his eyes on Yanan’s, from now on. “We have to prepare for these things.”

 

“Oh,” Wooseok said. He sipped the juice, wet hair dripping down the side of his face.

 

Yanan blinked his dark eyes up at Wooseok, a smirk on his lips. Wooseok had a bad feeling. “Did you know that vampires can smell when someone’s had sex or masturbated?” he chirped. The blood drained from Wooseok’s face. This was Wooseok’s nightmare. He was living his nightmare. “So, every time you jerk it before you hang out with your friends, they know it.”

 

Wooseok swallowed hard. “Good to know.” That was only the worst news Wooseok had ever received. That meant that everyone in his classes and around the campus also knew. Fantastic.

 

Yanan smiled, and Wooseok could feel his heartbeat speed up. “I take it you don’t mind having your blood sucked?” he asked. He pronounced the consonants of the last word a bit too much for Wooseok’s liking.

 

The taller man rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you feel about this quickening story! Thanks a bunch!


	7. Anti-Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this I'm the worst!!! Basically thank jocelyn and miranda for this chapter because I really wouldn't have had the motivation to update this without them,,, I love them
> 
> This chapter is such a mess, enjoy!

“I still can’t believe you got a hickey,” Shinwon laughed, walking with Wooseok towards the door.

  


“It’s not a hickey,” Wooseok repeated for what seemed like the millionth time, smacking Shinwon’s hand away from the bitemark. “Just shut up about it.”

  


He and Yanan had been at Kino and Yuto’s loft apartment for a couple hours, taking advantage of the weekend while they could. Wooseok spent most of his time eating and avoiding questions about his incredibly dark, very obvious bitemark. He knew that the bitemark on his neck was bad; it really did look like a massive hickey.

  


Apparently, Yanan couldn’t control himself, so half of Wooseok’s neck was purple, in am awfully unflattering way. Especially because Yanan had just fed yesterday, so the bruise looked especially nasty. Yanan had only fed a couple of times, so Wooseok’s skin wasn’t used to it, yet.  He hoped it didn’t always look like this, because no amount of concealer or turtlenecks could hide that—Wooseok had tried. He supposed it was his own fault for choosing his neck as the spot.

  


“ _I_ can’t believe you finally stopped being a bitch about letting Yanan drink your blood,” Hyojong said, appearing next to Wooseok to slap him on the back.

  


Yanan laughed, “me too.”

  


Wooseok shot a glare in Yanan’s direction. “Be quiet,” he said, earning a laugh from the vampire. Yanan seemed to get less annoying every day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t annoying at all. He still managed, somehow.

  


Kino held the door open for his friends, smiling up at them. “I could smell it as soon as you got here,” he said. Yuto was draped around his waist, as always, chin resting on the vampire’s shoulder.

  


Hui nodded, craning his neck to look up at Wooseok and Yanan. “Yanan smells like Wooseok.”

  


“Gross,” Shinwon cackled.

  


“Do I?” Yanan asked, smelling his shirt as if he’d be able to smell Wooseok on his clothes, like laundry detergent or smoke.

  


Hui shoved Shinwon’s head, practically pushing him into one of Kino and Yuto’s extravagant paintings. “I smell like you _and_ Hyojong, so shut it.”

  


Wooseok raised his eyebrows. “What the hell do I smell like?” he asked. He and Yanan used the same detergent, so he was pretty sure they both smelled like lavender. But if Yanan smelled like Wooseok from drinking his blood, he didn’t know what that meant for him.

  


“I think you smell good,” Yanan shrugged. “You smell sweet.”

  


Wooseok didn’t understand why his face felt hot.

  


Kino and Hui nodded in agreement. “That’s what I’ve always thought, Hui said, round eyes looking up at the youngest man. “Obviously you smell like blood, but there’s also a hint of cotton candy? Or something like that.”

  


“That’s it,” Yanan said excitedly. “That’s exactly it.”

  


Well, Wooseok couldn’t really be mad about smelling like cotton candy. It was sweet, and not overpowering. He just thought it was weird that his friends could smell him so well. And they were having conversations about _how_ he smelled. It was weird, but he didn’t necessarily hate it.

  


“I’m glad you two are getting along,” Yuto said with a smile. He pat Wooseok on the back from where he was still smothering his boyfriend.

  


“We’re not getting along,” Yanan and Wooseok said in unison.

  


“We’re not,” Wooseok assured. Just because Wooseok thought Yanan was incredibly attractive and had to jerk off every time he got his blood sucked, didn’t mean he liked Yanan. He still didn’t, no matter how good it felt when Yanan drank his blood. Yanan was still Yanan, and that meant that he was irritating.

  


“Okay, okay,” Yuto laughed. “You know what I mean.”

  


Kino sunk into his boyfriend’s side like he was dissolving. “You feel better, then?” he asked, big eyes locked onto Yanan. When Yanan had talked to Kino about his condition, Wooseok didn’t know. Yanan still kept a lot from Wooseok, even though they were living together, now. To be fair, Wooseok was keeping his fair share of secrets from Yanan, too. Like how badly he wanted to have sex with him. Rather, hate sex. Since Wooseok’s libido was uncontrollable, even to the nuisance that Yanan was. If Wooseok could control his boners, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

  


“I feel so much better,” he said, raking a hand through his hair. His eyes flickered to Wooseok, and he bit his lip in a smile. “I don’t really get hungry, anymore. Wooseok doesn’t give me a chance.”

  


Wooseok scoffed in shock. “I’m _sure_ I don’t know what that means,” he said. Yanan made it seem like Wooseok was the one who needed his blood drank. Like _he_ needed it to quite literally survive. Wooseok had no problem not getting his blood sucked. He’d be glad to stop giving it to Yanan, if that was what he wanted.

  


Yanan gave a shrug, a familiar glint in his eye. It always appeared when he was trying to provoke Wooseok. The younger man should have been used to it; he saw it several times a day. “I’m just saying, you seem to really like getting drank from,” he said, syllables dripping with faux innocence.

  


“Who doesn’t?” Hyojong said quickly.

  


Wooseok rolled his eyes. “You have no idea with how fine I am with not being your juice box,” Wooseok said. He’d never wanted to get his blood drank in the first place. “I’m not the one asking for it.”

  


Yanan raised his eyebrows. “You asked me _this morning_.”

  


“If _you_ were hungry,” Wooseok reminded. He turned his gaze to his friends, opening the front door. “We should go. I apparently have to explain myself to someone who _clearly_ doesn’t have a grasp on human decency—”

  


“I’m not human, so it makes sense,” Yanan quipped, staring pointedly at the taller man. He was so _infuriating_. “You said ‘hey, do you want to eat?’ as in, ‘hey, I _want_ you to eat from me.’”

  


Wooseok’s jaw dropped at the pure _absurdity_ of that statement. he all but shoved Yanan out of the door, following closely behind. “I’ll see you guys later,” he said to his friends. Kino just waved, the rest of them still tuning in on Wooseok and Yanan’s argument. Wooseok closed the door and caught up with the vampire. If he glanced at Yanan’s ass in those stupidly fitted jeans, that was no one’s business. “I asked if you wanted to, because I don’t know how fucking often I have to feed you. Are you like a fish, are you like a baby, I don’t fucking know. You’re the one who needs this, not me.”

  


“I think you need it just as much as I do,” Yanan said, so sure of himself.

  


Wooseok grabbed the older man by the shoulder, stopping him in place. Yanan looked unaffected, like arguing with Wooseok was part of his daily routine. Somehow, that pissed Wooseok off even more. “What the fuck does that mean?”

  


There was some sort of smile on Yanan’s face that Wooseok couldn’t quite figure out. The vampire put his hand on the back of the taller man’s neck. “Whenever you don’t get to jerk off you turn into a little bitch.”

  


Wooseok shoved Yanan’s hand away from him. Everything Yanan was saying was bullshit. “I _don’t_ need you to suck my blood to do that. And the reason I’m being a bitch is because every time you don’t eat you become even _more_ intolerable than you already are.”

  


Yanan pursed his lips. “Let me eat, then.”

  


Wooseok sighed. Taking care of a vampire was too much work for him. Regardless of how hot Yanan was. “Will it shut you up?” he asked, eyebrows raised. He opened the car door, sliding in the driver’s side. He narrowed his eyes at Yanan.

  


Yanan slammed the car door behind him, giving Wooseok an equally dirty look. “Will it shut _you_ up?”

  


Wooseok took a deep breath, starting the car. There was a scowl on his face, permanently there from the day he’d first spoken to Yanan. Ever since that day, he’d been stuck with this annoying, annoyingly hot, jackass of a vampire. He didn’t know why he’d been doomed to such a fate. He shook his head. “No.”

  


-

  


Yanan’s lips were against the side of Wooseok’s neck. One of his hands was at the nape of the younger man’s neck, the other on his knee. He was breathing hard. “Sorry I was being annoying,” he said, breath tickling Wooseok’s ear.

  


Wooseok was leaning his head on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He was breathing hard, but all of the muscles in his body felt relaxed. He couldn’t quite remember what they’d been arguing about, not with the way Yanan was lapping at the punctured skin of his neck. “It’s okay,” Wooseok hummed. “I’m used to it.”

  


Yanan bit down harder, which was probably supposed to be retaliation, but it just made a moan slip past Wooseok’s lips for the first time. It just felt _good_. “You could be a lot nicer to me too, you know.”

  


Wooseok swallowed hard, forcing down another noise. “I know,” he breathed. He didn’t want to be nice to Yanan. Yanan was annoying, and obnoxious, and his mouth felt _like_ _heaven_. He couldn’t remember what he’d been thinking about, or why he’d been mad at Yanan.

  


They did this, sometimes. They’d argue and fight—they were so different, after all—and it’d all go away, as soon as Yanan’s teeth broke fair skin. They could fight for an hour, or ten minutes, and it was all completely off of their minds the moment blood was against Yanan’s tongue. None of it seemed to matter when Yanan was feeding, because they were both distracted. Yanan was busy drinking blood, and Wooseok was bust _feeling_ it. It was how they got all of their tension out in one go, instead of fighting or just exploding. Somehow, it worked for both of them.

  


There was no doubt that Wooseok was hard, right now. It was impossible not to be, with how good getting his blood sucked felt. He was trying to hide it by folding his hands over his lap, but it wasn’t an easy thing to disguise. Ever since the first time Yanan drank his blood, getting hard during it had become easier and easier. His body was used to it, he was sure, but he was also sure that a lot of it had to do with how badly his sex drive wanted him to fuck Yanan. He had to jerk off every time they did this, and it was impossible not to think of Yanan. His mouth, his hands, the satisfied noises he gave against Wooseok’s neck. The more they did this, the more Wooseok wanted to see Yanan on his knees He wanted to grab Yanan every time he made Wooseok mad, and fuck those soft noises out of him. He wanted to show the older man just how absurdly attractive he was, and why it pissed Wooseok off so much. Yanan was getting increasingly harder to resist, and it was dangerous.

  


Yanan pulled off of Wooseok, breath cool against the taller man’s wet skin. He was trying to catch his breath. Wooseok couldn’t blame him. “Feeling okay?” he asked. He always asked this.

  


Every time, Wooseok gave an unsure answer. He could never be sure how he was actually feeling, because his whole body was warm with pleasure. He couldn’t tell if he was lightheaded with arousal or blood loss. He nodded slowly. “I’m okay,” he said softly. His words sounded sort of slurred, but he was sure he was just imagining things. He could feel his pulse where Yanan’s mouth had been. Wooseok’s cock was straining in his jeans.

  


Yanan nodded, leaning back towards Wooseok’s neck. He briefly sucked on Wooseok’s skin, popping off with a wet sound. He raised his eyebrows at the younger man, in that way often he did. “You can jack off if you want, you know.”

  


Wooseok breathed out a chuckle. Yanan was so ridiculous. “Shut up,” he said, no heat behind his words.

  


The vampire’s lips moved against Wooseok’s slick skin. It was slick with his own blood, and with Yanan’s saliva. Wooseok tried not to get too turned on by that thought. It wasn’t working. “I’m not kidding.”

  


Wooseok pushed Yanan away as he leaned back in. “I’m not going to jerk off while you suck my blood,” he said. He really felt like he shouldn’t have _had_ to say something so obvious.

  


Yanan licked a red tint off of his own lips. His eyes were black. “Why not?” His hand was still on Wooseok’s neck. It was hard for Wooseok to focus, with Yanan’s skin against his, like that.

  


Wooseok blinked. “I’m not pulling my dick out when you’re right here.” His sex drive wouldn’t be able to handle it. No way.

  


Yanan rolled his eyes. “I don’t mind. It’ll feel good, right?” Wooseok didn’t respond. Of _course_ it would feel good. It’d feel fucking phenomenal. That didn’t mean it was acceptable. Just thinking about it made Wooseok’s head spin so fast he thought it was going to fall off. “Don’t be embarrassed. Obviously, I kind of want you to.”

  


Wooseok’s breath hitched. This was fucking crazy. This wasn’t what their relationship was. This was just weird. “Are you going to keep eating, or can I leave?”

  


Fingertips curled into the back of Wooseok’s neck, making him shiver. “I told you that you like getting your blood sucked.” The last word was pronounced slowly, every consonant and vowel dripping off of Yanan’s tongue. Yanan smiled, teeth pressing against Wooseok’s neck in a smile.

  


As Yanan bit down again, Wooseok closed his eyes in a shudder. Maybe Yanan was right, and they both needed this. It always got them to stop fighting, regardless of how bad the argument was. And hell, they both did enjoy it. Yanan liked Wooseok’s blood, and Wooseok sure as hell liked Yanan’s mouth. It was easy to do, and quick to shut them both up. And with how sexually frustrated Wooseok had been lately, he couldn’t help but to feel extra irritable when he didn’t jerk off. It just so happened that getting his blood sucked was the best way to get him riled up enough to jerk off. He didn’t want to like this, or need it, but here he was. A lot less pissed off now that Yanan was sucking the lights out of him. It wasn’t his fault Yanan made it feel so good.

  


Wooseok would never admit it, though. “I just like you quiet,” he said dully.

  


Yanan bit harder, again, and Wooseok felt his dick jump in his jeans. He was throbbing. To the point that it hurt.

  


Well, this was about to happen.

  


If Wooseok’s head hadn’t been so cloudy with pleasure, he wouldn’t have undone his jeans. He wouldn’t have unzipped the front, sighing at the minimal relief he got just from that. He did, though. “Don’t look,” he all but whispered, pushing his boxers down.

  


Yanan laughed against Wooseok’s skin. Wooseok shivered. “That’s a stupid think to say,” he laughed.

  


Wooseok let out a shaky breath, pushing his boxers the rest of the way down. The cool air felt good, and he was relieved to not be straining against his pants any longer. He felt too exposed though, with Yanan practically on top of him.

  


Wooseok wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, fingers colder than usual. His hands were trembling, both from his nerves and from the way Yanan was sucking on his neck. He let out a shaky breath as soon as he started moving his hand, still unsure if this was really okay. He wasn’t close enough with Yanan to be comfortable masturbating in front of him. Or would it have been weirder if he and Yanan were really close? He didn’t know, but he felt stiff and awkward, because his dick was out while Yanan was nearly sitting on him.

  


Wooseok’s libido out ruled his awkwardness, for once. He kept pumping his hand over himself, all the way from the base to the tip. “Shit,” he muttered. The stimulation from his hand and from Yanan’s mouth was almost too much for him. He couldn’t focus on anything; he was breathing hard. The pleasure from both sides was making it hard for him to keep his moans under control.

  


Yanan gave a soft groan, shifting closer to the taller man. He put a hand on the other side of Wooseok’s neck, cold hand giving him chills. Wooseok didn’t know why Yanan had to groan like that, why he had to act so erotic. There was enough happening, right now, that made Wooseok feel like he was going to burst.

  


Oh god, he was really doing this. With the vampire he’d accidentally imprinted with. They didn’t even get along, but somehow it didn’t seem like that, right now. He was sitting here, on the couch in his living room, with his dick in his hand. His pants were completely down, a vampire sucking the blood out of his neck. And Wooseok was jerking off. This entire situation was insane, but that wasn’t stopping Wooseok from pumping his hand over himself faster and faster.

  


Everything felt _too_ good; Wooseok wasn’t sure he was going to last for much longer. Usually when he was doing this, it was after Yanan had sucked his blood. Not _while_ he was sucking his blood. It was so much more stimulation than he was used to, he was pretty sure he was shaking.  He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. His hand kept moving, all of his thoughts directed to keeping his hand moving. It was hard to keep doing when Yanan’s lips were sucking so perfectly on his skin.

  


Yanan’s hand shifted down to his collarbones. Then down to the center of his chest. Wooseok let out a soft sound, unable to hold the noise back any longer. His hand was moving faster over his own cock, mouth hanging open so moans could easily drift out.

  


“Fuck,” Wooseok breathed, hips twitching when his thumb brushed over the head of his cock. He wanted to tell Yanan that this was too much for him, but he couldn’t catch his breath for long enough to do anything but moan.

  


The hand on Wooseok’s chest moved down to his stomach. And then down to his hips. Then, Yanan’s hand covered the back of Wooseok’s own. The one that was around his cock, still as he tried to breathe.

  


Wooseok’s body jerked away from Yanan, eyes wide. “What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, voice coming out in one languid breath.

  


Yanan’s lips were red with blood. “Let me.”

  


At that moment, he was so fucking gorgeous that Wooseok didn’t know what to say. His eyes were darker than usual, if that was even possible. His lips were puffy and wet with _Wooseok’s_ _blood_ , and Wooseok wasn’t even bothered by it. He was just trying to keep from telling Yanan how beautiful he was.

  


Wooseok shook his head, more at himself than anything. “I don’t…” He tried to catch his breath so his head would stop spinning. “We’re not… like that.” They weren’t together. They didn’t even like each other. They were only here, right now, because an imprint was making them.

  


Yanan licked the blood of off his lips, Wooseok’s eyes fixed on that spot. “It’s okay,” he said, corners of his mouth turning up. Wooseok couldn’t look away from his lips. “I want to. Do you want me to?”

  


Wooseok brought his gaze up to Yanan’s eyes. He did want Yanan to. God, he wanted Yanan to touch him more than anything, right now. He was throbbing, and the spit on his neck was quickly cooling. He’d been unbearably horny, all because of Yanan. The way his lips pressed together when he was thinking, the way his long legs looked in his pajama shorts. The way Yanan sucked on Wooseok’s neck like he was kissing it.

  


“I don’t know,” Wooseok settled on, because it was true. It was bad enough, jerking off right in front of Yanan. “We shouldn’t even be doing _this_. Our imprint was a mistake. We don’t even like each other.”

  


Yanan shrugged. “That doesn’t mean we don’t make each other feel good.” He put his hands back in his own lap, sitting back up so he could reach Wooseok’s neck. “That’s fine, though. I’m just gonna keep eating—”

  


“You can do it,” Wooseok said quickly. Quick enough to not know what he was saying until he’d already said it. His eyes were wide in shock of himself, and in fear of what Yanan would do.

  


Yanan smiled. “You don’t have to.” His black eyes were sparkly, corners creased. His hair was pushed out of his face, eyebrows raised in amusement.

  


Wooseok swallowed hard. “I want you to.” He moved his hand off of his own cock, shoulders tense as he did.

  


The smile on Yanan’s face spread wider. His hand twitched like he wanted to touch Wooseok. “Are you sure?”

  


The younger man rolled his eyes. “Just fucking do it.” Yanan’s eyes moved down to Wooseok’s cock, a hand slowly wrapping around it. His hand was ice cold, but in a way, it felt nice. The rest of Wooseok’s body was so, so hot, it was a nice contrast. His hands were always so soft, and Wooseok could feel it, even now. He wasn’t moving, he was just holding Wooseok’s hard cock in place. Wooseok hissed at the contact, shifting on the couch. “I told you not to look,” he murmured, eyes on Yanan’s face.

  


The vampire gave a short chuckle, leaning back in towards Wooseok’s neck. “You’re so ridiculous.”

  


Yanan bit down, a low whine bubbling up from his throat. Wooseok pushed his own moans down, his fist balling with the effort. The vampire’s teeth were soft, flat edges sunk into Wooseok’s skin. His tongue was wet, swiping up the blood he was drawing with his teeth.

  


It felt like a mixture of a human biting down on his neck, and someone kissing his neck to high heaven. But it was _better_. Far better than Wooseok would have ever been able to imagine, even after Yanan doing it for the first time, and several after that. It felt better than anything else possibly could have, because it was Yanan. Wooseok wanted to take that thought back. It was because Yanan was drinking his blood. It was because Yanan was a vampire, and Wooseok was a human, and they’d accidentally imprinted within the first minute of meeting each other. And for some reason, that made Yanan’s mouth feel hot, and cold, and fucking _incredible_. It hurt, but in a way that made Wooseok so hard, and he didn’t ever want this to stop. Wooseok couldn’t explain the way it made his body feel.

  


Yanan’s lips scared against sensitive skin, as he spoke. “You can make noise, if you want to,” he said. His thumb slid under the ridge of the head of Wooseok’s cock, making Wooseok’s hips twitch in anticipation. Yanan’s fingers were thin, and long, and nimble to the point that Wooseok was sure he was being punished for something he’d done in his past life.

  


Wooseok shook his head without a second thought. “No,” he said. He wasn’t going to validate the existence of the situation he was in. He shouldn’t have been doing this, not with anyone, especially not with Yanan. He wasn’t going to moan for the vampire he was living with. No matter how good Yanan’s mouth felt. No matter how well Yanan’s hand was sliding over him, or how good his palm felt against the head of Wooseok’s cock. Wooseok wasn’t going to moan.

  


Yanan slipped his fingers over the head, spreading the precome over Wooseok’s shaft. “You’re too stubborn,” he mumbled against Wooseok’s bite mark. He licked a wet stripe over the younger man’s neck. “You’re lucky you taste so fucking good.”

  


Wooseok’s breath hitched as he took an exhale. “Stop talking,” he panted. He could feel himself sweating, his hair sticking to the nape of his neck. “Just shut up.”

  


Yanan’s grip on Wooseok’s cock tightened, and Wooseok had to squeeze his eyes shut. The vampire sat up to look at Wooseok, hand pumping fast over his cock. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really annoying?” he asked, no bite to his soft voice. Wooseok could do nothing more than roll his eyes as Yanan’s hand stroked him closer to orgasm. Yanan wasn’t even drinking his blood, right now. He was just jerking Wooseok off, eyes focused down onto the taller man’s face. Wooseok wasn’t sure how he looked right now, but he was sure he was making faces he didn’t want Yanan to see. As in, faces of pleasure and absolute bliss.

  


Wooseok squirmed a bit, on the couch. It felt like his body was going to crumble under Yanan’s hand and gaze. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life; he definitely wasn’t when he was doing this by himself. Every nerve in his body was screaming for Yanan—Yanan’s hands, Yanan’s mouth, Yanan’s body. He needed more, but he could hardly handle what he was being given, right now. He was uncomfortable, it felt so good.

  


“Will you just fucking drink my blood?” he gasped, his shoulders trembling. He was so, so close already, and they’d hardly done anything. His cock was slippery with precome, Yanan’s hand twisting around him with ease. The way Yanan was looking at him wasn’t making it any better, all hungry, and sensual, and far too intimate for Wooseok’s liking. He didn’t like the way Yanan was watching Wooseok’s expressions change while he was getting jerked off.

  


Yanan snorted softly, “obnoxious,” but he got impossibly closer to Wooseok and pressed his lips against Wooseok’s neck. Yanan moaned, just a little, the vibrations against Wooseok’s neck making him choke down a noise of his own. The vampire was shifting, before Wooseok could even think about stopping him, one leg thrown over Wooseok’s own leg, their torsos now pressed together. Yanan was fucking _straddling_ him, and Wooseok didn’t have the brainpower to do so much as put his hands on Yanan.

  


He wanted to, though. He wanted to put a hand on the thigh that was over Wooseok’s, or put it on the bend of his hip, where he was sure prominent hipbones would meet his palm. He wanted to slide his hand around the curve of Yanan’s body, and grab a handful of the ass that he hated so _much_. Hated, because it was always drawing Wooseok’s eyes when Yanan was walking away. Hated, because jeans didn’t have to be that fucking tight unless he was going to let Wooseok rip them off. Hated, because he would have much rather looked at Yanan without them.

  


Wooseok used every last ounce of his willpower to lift the hand that was resting on the couch cushion, and put it on the side of Yanan’s hip. The jeans felt like a second layer of skin, letting every curve and muscle shift be felt by Wooseok’s palm. He was sure he’d be able to rip them like a piece of paper, if he tried enough.

  


Yanan pressed his tongue gently against the side of Wooseok’s neck. “You do like getting your blood sucked,” he said, knowing tone clipping his voice. Even like this, he had to have the last word with Wooseok. Even though he was stroking Wooseok’s cock with skill, he had to make sure Wooseok knew he was right all along.

  


Of course Wooseok liked getting his blood drank.

  


Right now, he wanted this irritating vampire he lived with to suck every drop of blood out of him, until there was nothing left. He wanted to feel that mouth all over him, drinking blood wherever he could get it. He needed Yanan to bite him, to suck the liquid out of his veins, until he couldn’t get any more.

  


Wooseok opened his eyes so he could attempt to glare at Yanan. He didn’t know how well he was doing, considering the amount of precome that was dripping down his cock, but he was sure he got the message across. “Will you just stop talking?” Wooseok panted. “It’ll be a lot fucking easier to get this over with if you shut the fuck up.”

  


Yanan laughed. His eyes moved down to his hand, all wet and shiny with Wooseok’s precome. Wooseok glanced down, but seeing Yanan’s hand around his cock was way much for his horny little brain to handle, right now, so he shot his eyes up to the ceiling to avoid coming all over the place. Yanan just kept staring, blood still staining his lower lip.

  


His hand squeezed tight around the base of Wooseok’s cock, twisting quickly up the length, so his fingers could slip through precome. “I’m gonna bite you, again,” he said, before sliding across Wooseok’s body, so their torsos were flush. He grazed his lips against the other side of Wooseok’s neck, a low hum tickling them both. He sunk his teeth into the flesh, there, and that was more than enough to make Wooseok moan.

  


Wooseok wanted to be embarrassed, he really did. But then Yanan was sucking on his neck, and his whole body was tingling with pleasure, and Wooseok could feel the pit of his stomach winding tighter and tighter. So, he just kept moaning.

  


And then Yanan was talking. Of course. “Why didn’t you want me to look?” he asked, pulling away to look where he was talking about. Wooseok’s entire body was shaking. Blood and spit were mixed on Yanan’s lips, a small smile formed on them.

  


Wooseok opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a hitch of his breath and a ragged groan.

  


“Is it because you’re fucking huge?”

  


Wooseok’s vision went white.

  


For a second, he thought he was dying, but then he realized that he was coming. Hard. White striped Yanan’s hand, and Wooseok’s pants, making Yanan’s movements faster and even more slippery. He heard himself groan, whisper ‘ _fuck_ _you_ ,’ and then his ears were ringing. His hips were trying so hard to buck, but with Yanan sitting on top of him like that, all he could do was roll his hips up against the vampire’s hand.

  


Yanan removed his hand, and Wooseok’s entire body went limp against the couch. He laid there, for a moment, eyes closed, ears still ringing. His body was too warm, muscles buzzing and tingling with his orgasm. Wooseok didn’t think he’d ever felt that good in his entire life, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel that good again.

  


Wooseok opened his eyes slowly, and noticed that Yanan had gotten off of his lap at some point. The vampire was smiling wide, like he’d never been happier in his life. Wooseok was still trying to catch his breath, pants conveniently still around his thighs. He was living his actual nightmare.

  


But god, it felt so good.

  


“So,” Yanan smiled, dark eyes glinting up at the taller man. “Are you into vampires, or what?”

  


Wooseok hated this nightmare. “We are _not_ going to talk about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy they finally did something about their sexual tension? Do you think it will make matters worse? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you, and see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> IG: woooseook


End file.
